Thief in the Mist
by Lady gaea
Summary: Sarah won back her brother Toby, but at what cost? Her dreams. Leaving her life in the mortal realm forever, she begins anew in the realm of magic. However, the road will not be without bumps and pot holes. Hold onto your pants people, lest they be stolen. Rated R for future chapters.
1. Goodbye My Little Knight

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Labyrinth nor it's characters.  
><strong>

**Notes: This is a tester/teaser. This is my first posted fan fiction. Is it worth continuing to post my writing? You tell me.**

**I have no idea where I'm really headed with this story. I suck at writing in general. With that said this is my first story, first for writing anything like this in general so sorry about it's craptasticness.  
><strong>

**Have ideas or anything you want to share about my fanfiction, I'm all ears!  
><strong>

****P.S: Sorry for any inconvenience you may have with this, I'm still getting the hang of things. I'll be editing alot no doubt since I'm constantly changing my mind about things and coming up with better ideas so bare with me please.****

**I LIKE REVIEWS! Hint Hint, Wink Wink. ;D  
><strong>

**Thief in the Mist**

_**Chapter one**_

_**Goodbye my little knight**_

There's comes a moment in every teens life where it's time to grow up, time to leave the nest, start a life of their own. For one Sarah Williams, it was that time though not they way she expected or planned. Just over five years ago when she was fifteen Sarah use to dream of a housewife life, married, three kids, perfect husband in a nice house; the classic white picket fence life. She'll not have such a life, not now, not ever, not even if she could... It seemed utterly ridiculous!

After her little trip through the labyrinth she had changed forever. She put away her toys and costumes, she was no longer a dreamer. Dreams...the word held no meaning to her anymore. She had not dreamt since, not even nightmares. It was the cost she paid for the return of her beloved brother.

At first it didn't seem like much to pay, but as the days rolled into week, months, years, Sarah began to understand what she really lost. Unable to dream in any sense of the word, she lost herself.

Sarah was now an empty shell of what she use to be, her life became dark and secluded, nose buried in books of lore, legends, any information she could get her hands on to try and regain what she lost. Filling her mind daily, not resting nightly Sarah became hostile towards everyone, strangers, friends, teachers, family, even her own parents, everyone; save Toby, her sweet brother.

Tobias Joseph Williams, being with him gave her a sense of peace, also with a sense of longing, a longing for that world of magic that began to overwhelm her. Now five years later, it was to much, she could no longer stay with her family, in this magic less realm of concrete and steel.

The full moon lit the dark sky with the reflection of the sun, rolling fog thickened the air. The mists called to her, the voices of her Celtic ancestors beckoned, bid her travel through the veil. A kiss for Toby, a silent good-bye, a red leather book tucked in his hands and a soft whisper in his ear.

"keep it hidden my little knight".

Sarah stepped out into the night, her sneakered feet made no din against the asphalt road, her backpack slung over her shoulder, a good pair of trusty jeans and a warm sweater, she was ready. Walking down the road, into the night Sarah glanced back at her childhood home one last time with a soft aching in her heart before moving on.

The street lamps growing dim behind her as the mists grew thicker, welcoming her into it's white air, swallow her whole. Leaving home was hard. Living a life without dreams and magic was harder. Walking the mist bridge between worlds has it's prices, it's dangers. Which was one thing Sarah did not count on as she let out a high pitched scream.

A small puddle of blood on the paved street in front of the old Victorian home was all that was left of the human; Sarah Linda Williams

Jareth sat behind the desk of his grand study, attending to his kingly duties. The latest adoption; Renee. Two an a half year old girl adopted out to a noble fae family just on the outskirts of A'tium.

Little Renee was like most of the of the unwanted children he'd acquire; Scared and unsure. But it was her physical appearance that disturbed him; her 's made it painful to look at her. Deep green as HER'S, round and full of life, deep wonder and fantasy.

He'd rid his castle of the child as soon as possible but the child's eyes echoed her daunting words... The goblin king sighed heavily, scratching his quill along the parchment in front of him. "sire!" called a shrilled voice from a little black fuzzy goblin no bigger than a cat, as he came scrambling into the room.

"sire!" it bowed quickly. Jareth glanced up from his mound of papers.

"what is it?" he asked calmly, calmness always made goblins nervous.

"the girl, the lady Sarah!" he squeaked, fidgeting with his hands.

Jareth went rigged for a slit second. "yes, what of her?" he asked, hiding all emotion.

"sire..she's...gone" he mumbled.

Jareth sat up, back flat against his chair as is spine went stiff as a board. "gone?"

the goblin nodded quickly. "missing" he squeaked again.

"missing?" he stood, striding over to the little goblin. "since when?" he demanded.

The goblin gulped and begun to count his little fingers, babbling numbers.

"this many mortal moons ago!" he held up all six of his fingers proudly "and this many more!" he added, wiggling all six again.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose wondering they he wasn't informed the moment she disappeared but thought it pointless to get mad about it now. "and the boy?" he murmured.

"safe, lady gave kiss to master Toby before she gone" Squeak grimaced.

"was she taken?" the king looked down at his subject.

"lady went outside, didn't come back" he shook his head sadly.

"I am not allowed to interfere with mortal affairs, it's out if my hands. Return to you're post with the boy"

Squeak bowed again and hurried off.

Jareth stood, waiting a couple extra moments before he made a mad dash for the window knocking over an extra chair, blowing the papers off his desk, and tripping over the rug before leaping out in owl form. Through the veil he flew at high speeds towards Sarah's home in the human realm.

Gracefully he landed on a branch, long talons gripping with great strength. His mismatched eyes watching, observing silently. Several vehicles parked outside beneath the overcast skies. Through a window he could see Robert Williams comforting his wife both clad in black...everyone in black. The house of Williams seemed to be in mourning. Jareth felt his heart clinch, his breath hitch, his entire body freeze for a moment...was Sarah...They acted as if... No.. Could she be...dead?

Quickly he flew into Sarah's room as he found the window open, landing in his humanoid form. The first thing he noticed with her vanity mirror covered with a large cloth as were any pictures of her. With a gloved hand, he reached and touched the fabric over the mirror, the mirror that she spent so many hours in front of, the mirror that reflected her entire life.

"so she doesn't become trapped" came a small voice.

Jareth whipped around to find a little boy standing in the door way, gripping a tattered Teddy as if his life depended on it.

"Toby" he whispered in reconization of the blonde haired, blue eyed lad he was so fond of. Slowly, wordlessly Jareth knelt down and opened his arms, quickly filled with a sobbing Toby. "she's not dead, she's not dead. Mum and daddy says she is but I know she's not" he mumbled against the goblin king's chest.

"I'll find her my boy, I'll find her" her promised as he stroked the soft blond hair of his unofficial heir.

Jareth spent days searching for her, for anything, any hint, any trace, something to let him now she was alive. Nothing, he found nothing! With a heavy heart, Jareth returned to his castle, and locked himself in his chambers.

1990 - A year passed since Sarah "died". Life at the Williams house was more or less normal but forever tainted with the sadness that came with the loss of an only daughter, and a most beloved sister. Toby turned six and blew out his candles wishing to be with her again.

1991 - His wish never came true. Yet another birthday without her. Seven years old.

1992 - Toby's eighth birthday was the same but he made the same wish anyways giving him hope for the next year.

1993 - Nine years old, grade four. A beautiful young boy stared as the flickering candles on his cake making the wish. His only wish. 'come home Sarah'

1994 - Ten candles, one wish and breaking heart of a child losing hope. He stopped seeing goblins.

1995 - Eleven, no more wishes.

1996 - Twelve...she was never coming back.

1997 - Thirteen, she abandoned him...

1998 - Fourteen, how could she leave him alone!

1999 - Fifteen...he would never forgive her.

2000 - Sixteen. Alone in the attic sat a young man in a black well tailored suit fitted for his athletic body. His face pale and sculpted, soft blond hair slicked back in a classy fashion. His eyes rich blue, deep with a melancholy soul as he looked at the last picture he had taken with his newly departed parents.

A silent rogue tear escaped down his cheek in their memory, a slender finger stroked the faces in the photo. With a sigh Toby put the picture back in the box he pulled it from, shifting through more photos his eyes catching one in particular of a raven beauty. The green eyes danced with dreams and fantasy of a fourteen year old girl as she smiled broadly, her dark hair over my shoulder. "Sarah" he whispered into the stuffy attic.

Oh how he remember the wondrous stories she use to tell him; king Arthur was his favorite though. She would pour her heart and soul into the fantastical tales she weaved for him. He could almost feel as if they were real, as if he was in them. Battling dragons, saving kingdoms, rescuing princesses...or atleast that's how he liked to think of it.

Sarah always made the girls in her stories strong and wild. Not that he truly minded of course but he was a boy after all and being a great knight had been his dream. She use to dress up as a princess and he a little warrior just like in her stories and take him to the park where they'd play together in their own world, their own escape. She was his magic and he was her little knight; as she called him. "little knight" he murmured.

Staring at the picture, his mind began to kick into overdrive as an old memory began to resurface but not quite able to, like braking through thick ice between his conscious and subconscious over a river of moments in time preserved in the depths of his mind. "little knight" he repeated louder with more strength in his voice. 'keep it hidden my little knight' her voice echoed through his head.

The memory breached, hitting him hard. Flashes of her beautiful eyes, flesh memory of her lips kissing his cheek, her voice verbalizing the same intent; her final goodbye. And the red leather book she left him. "the book!" Toby dropped the photo and shot to his feet. In a flash he climbed down the stairs and into his room where he whipped open the door to his closet. Quickly he pulled down an old shoe box from the top shelf and took it to his bed where he planted himself, as if to brace himself for the emotional blow he knew he was about to feel.

In the box was the little crimson worked-hide bound book he kept since the night she disappeared. He had not even opened the book once since, he didn't need too. He knew the story, as she had told him many times but now, he felt as if he needed to read it if only to keep sane.

Toby breathed shakily and drew back the cover only to have a page fall out onto his lap. "awe" he groaned, placing the tome gently down to keep anymore pages from coming out and reached for the one in his lap. It was from the book... The paper was different and the words written in..pen? It was a note from Sarah.

_My dearest little knightBy the time you read this, I will have been long gone from you're world and I wrote this note in hopes to help you understand why. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done but I had to. There was something I lost in my life, something I needed to get back and I could not bare to stay any longer. The book will explain. I know you're probably angry with me if not hateful, I will not ask for you're forgiveness only you're understanding. I hope that one day we'll meet again but until then I want you to be all you can be Toby. Finish school, find something you like to do, find love, get married, have kids. Don't just be good, be a great Toby. And when you're gray and old when all is said and done, if I haven't returned I want you to remember that I love you. I have always loved you no matter what and I will love you until I die. Even though I left, even though I'm not there, won't see you grow, won't share precious moments with you, laugh with you, cry with you, even fight with you. I will love you forever, I carry you in my heart always. Live you're dreams Toby, never loose the magic my beloved knight. _

_Sarah._


	2. Between

**AN: Sorry sorry, I don't mean to take so long to write but really, this is all new to me so it's a bit difficult as I'm sure shows. Remember I'm always open suggestions! Also keep in mind, if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. I know my work is seriously lacking and in time I will correct it as much as my skills allow me. But until said time, please be nice. An artists' heart breaks easily. ;P**

**And thank you too everyone you posted a review so far. 3**

**Well here is chapter two, hope you all enjoy.**

****I LIKE REVIEWS! Hint Hint, Wink Wink. ;D****

**Thief in the Mist**

_**Chapter two**_

_**Between**_

Moist blue eyes stared unblinking at the article clutched between his fingers and palms. What did she mean? _'gone from you're world' _. So many new questions, so much has happened and no one to explain, no one to help him, stay with him, no one. All he had now was a book and a head full of memories; good and bad. She did say the book will explain, but that didn't make much sense either. But hey, what did he have to lose right?

Comfortable on his bed, he commenced the story, Sarah's story. And as with all good stories, it began with. "Once upon a time".

Blinding white, nothingness, a blank canvas awaiting an artist only to be stained with crimson droplets. The air shifted and swirled around, but never cleared. Sarah continued to walk through the mists where time seemed to be irrelevant in the void between realms. Time did not exists there however, something did. Alive and thriving on the lost between.

Creatures of the veil.

She has met them as soon as she entered the long path to the other world. Something had given her a fierce bite, teeth ripped through her calf. What was strange was it only bled for a second or two and then stopped, it didn't close…it simply stopped, suspended in time. As her mind reeled around her entire situation, that's when she heard it, little growls, like an eerie lion cub calling, crying. Sarah stilled completely, unmoving, unknowing, unnerved.

She wasn't alone, and she had no idea where to go or what to do. What does a person do in this kind of situation. Sarah held her breath as suddenly she felt something brush against her wounded leg. She slammed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth muttering a mantra in her head 'leave me a alone, leave me alone, leave me alone!'.

It nudged her leg, Sarah refused to budge, it nudged again causing her mantra to switch to 'oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!' then to expletives, until broken by a odd wet sand paper feeling against her calf.

Gathering her courage or lack there of, she opened one eye, then the other, and slowly looked down. There it was…or rather, there they were. Two little…whatever they were, licking at her blood soaked jeans.

They were small but bulky shaped something between a bear and a feline with a short, chubby prehensile tail, their bodies smooth, and completely white. Their eyes like black orbs, with a coal coloured tongue and gums. The paws were more like two toed talons with dew claws. They were the strangest creatures she ever saw but…oddly adorable in their own alien way.

She watched with curiosity while they licked at her pants, pushing each other out of the way, fumbling around like their equilibrium was still weak, new to the world like infants, like babies, like "cubs" she whispered. Cubs seemed most likely, but with cubs comes danger; the mother.

Sarah knew she had to keep moving and get away from them as fast as possible lest she meet mother dear.

Shuffling cautiously she began to slowly move away soon out of reach she picked up into a calm pace leaving the cubs behind, or so she thought as she soon discovered they were following her like lost and helpless pups. What seemed like hours she walked none stop with the two cubs only steps behind. It wasn't long before it became clear they hadn't a mother and being female herself, it was only natural for her to nurture infants; she subconsciously adopted them. However they appeared to be carnivorous, which could prove highly problematic if she didn't find they're way out of the mists soon. 'Should have packed some beef jerky or something' she thought slightly worried.

Jareth lounged lazily upon his unique thorn, clad in his dark Goblin King attire matching his mood perfectly, brooding. Is it strange to meet someone, barely spend more than five minutes in their presents at a time in a thirteen hour radius and then never seem them again and yet feel so strongly for said individual be it hate or love but knowing they live on brings a certain amount of twisted comfort only to suddenly learn they're gone, forever. What does one do then?

Even years later it entire situation seems so surreal they one begins to feel numb, lost, eventually treating into the darkest corners of the mind searching for that familiar comfort, that shimmer of light through the pitch the lost once held. For the king of the goblins, it was what she gave up, what she left behind, what she refused; the sugar spun dreams of a young girl, her dreams.

With a fluid flick of his wrist, he pulled a crystal from the air, indulging himself in his deepest regret. Life had no meaning in these moments, time was inconsequential. What disturbed him was the effect a pathetic mortal girl had on him. How could this have happened, what power she had to bring the world to it's knees before her.

The gap she left in his existence, the emptiness was near overwhelming. The only significance this moral wench should have held was the fact she was the only being to have ever beaten his labyrinth and that is all. The reasons beyond that why he felt the way he did for her was unknown to him, utterly unfathomable, inconceivable, unconscionable.

Thing were not suppose to be this way, he was not suppose to feel what he does. It just not _fair_…

The rippling of pages broke the silence followed by the sound thud as the leather bound book fell to the floor from the quaking pale hands that held them so passionately moments ago completely engrossed within it's haunting story. Flashes ripped through Toby's mind with each word he had read. Fragments of memories of a time long since passed. Memories of creatures far him his world, flashes of a king, of an impossible room with stairs leading in ever direction, and the final leap of his beloved sister.

Logic told him that this was all some delusional fantasy brought on by his melancholic state after losing the last of his family. But the was the biting feeling that it had all happened, that it was true, it was real.

Sarah believed in the impossible, why shouldn't he? But it was absolutely ridiculous! Goblins, magic, other realms, they only existed in fairy tales…didn't they? Torn between what seems like fact and what seemed like fiction, Toby flopped back on his bed, one arm behind his head, and the other lay across his stomach. If it was real, if it had happened…is that where she went? And could he go there too? A soft smile spread across his youthful face, he has nothing else to lose now except perhaps the last few shreds of what was labeled as sanity, why not call the Goblin King. If only to prove to himself that there was no such being, and no such place as the Labyrinth and then move on with what was left of his so called life. But…if he was wrong, there's no harm in being prepared right?

"what the hell" Toby said with more enthusiasm than he meant to and got up with the intention of packing a backpack for a trip that wasn't going to happen, and to make himself presentable to a king that didn't exists…yup, he lost his marbles!

It was in the midst of his brooding when Jareth got the summons, not for a babe, nor to the royal court. No, it was from the same blooded being **she **was "Toby" he breathed partially unbelieving but full knowing it was out delay Jareth shot from his throne, banishing the crystal back into the archives as his clothing began to billow and change. In a flurry of white iridescent feather storm the goblin king flew through the stone window and into the skies towards the moral realm, breaking through the magical barriers of the between. A tiny hope kindled within his heart; maybe she had returned… He knew it was foolish, wishful thinking but he could not deny his heart's desire. Even if could hide it from the rest of the worlds, he could not hide it from his true self. He'd find out soon, so soon it hurt.

How long was it now, moments, hours, days? How long since she left, how long since she entered the veil. Sarah trudged on, her new odd snow-balls trailing behind clumsily whom she had recently christened Ceobhrán and Sneachta; Mist and Snow.

She turned to check up on her snow-balls; they were stumbling along, slowing by the minute.

"Cant stop now guys" she spoke as if you human children. They look so tired, she thought as her heart softened for the babes. "alright, hold on"

Sarah bent down in front of them, wrapping her arm around Ceobhrán, pulling him so his stomach is tucked against her side, his head on her shoulder before doing the same with Sneachta on the opposite side. Heaving herself back up with a cub on either side; who were not as heavy as they looked.

She started off again, it was easy at first but quickly became more and more difficult and awkward. Sneachta shifted and climbed around to her back, making itself comfortable around her shoulders atop her back-pack. She murmured a thanks, using her newly free arm to help support Ceobhrán who seemed completely at ease being carried.

Sarah continued onward with no direction, and no true destination except to end up in the magical realm as she planned. Maybe she'd end up in a village, that would be cool; Sarah thought and wondered.

Or maybe she'd wander into a shining city. 'I wander what the people are like…what kind of creatures there are. What if they don't speak English?' Sarah grimaced slightly 'just as long as I don't end up lost in the middle of the labyrinth again' with that, the mists seemed to thin, and grew increasingly so.

Lights flickered in the distance, the veil darkening with the night around it. Her crossing has come to an end.

Sanding alone in the livingroom of his home, where perfume lingered of what his mother use to wear. Pictures incased in farms were scattered about the room in a decorative fashion. Pictures of them all, his father, his mother, his sister. All the ghosts of his family tainted the warmth he once felt, the happiness that was once in his life. Snuffed out like a candle, it had all turned to smoke before his eyes, and in swirling gray it all vanished leaving nothing but the emptiness of the shadows. Toby heaved a shaky sigh from his aching lungs; he needed a way out. If taking a leap of faith gave him that, than so be it. He had nothing left to lose.

"I wish.." he heisted for a moment "I wish the goblins would come and take me away…right now" he breathed, feeling slightly silly. He waited, bag packed, hair combed, fresh from the shower. He waited, doubt creeping up his spine with each passing second. He waited 'just one more minute' he told himself.

In the deafening silence Toby flopped on the couch, head in his hands, elbows on his knees "he isn't real" he mumbled, "This is stupid" he chided, throwing his head back with a sigh. Toby rubbed his eyes, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. What had he really been expecting, the big bad goblin king to appear and somehow everything would magically come together? He must really be desperate to actually believe this nonsense even for a minute. Apparently his sister was cracked and he would follow if he kept this up, this delusional fantasy of magic, fairies, and goblins. Toby snorted indigently "ridiculous"

"I disagree"

Toby shot to his feet, eyes searching the room frantically for the source of the voice. His heart racing from the sudden sock began to slow as he found nothing, there was no one. "Maybe I really am going crazy" he mumbled aloud to himself, seating himself back down.

"That would be such a pity"

Toby's reaction this time was a straight leap towards the fire place where the fire-irons sat. The fire poker in hand, he whipped around ready for a fight, wielding the impromptu weapon like a sword. But again he found himself utterly alone… Pursing his lips, his eyes swept the room again. Unsatisfied with his findings or lack there of he called out "Who's there?" honestly expecting an answer. But none came.

"Show yourself!" he demanded "or I'll call the cops!" with that last empty threat came a deep chuckle dimmed the lights and darkened the atmosphere within the room, sending chills down Toby's spine; his skin prickled with goose bumps as if raising his hackles at the hidden intruder.

"I see you have courage my boy" came the voice again but this time from the dark alcove around the front door.

First to emerge was a black leather boots, pulling forth the rest of the body, clad in dark ominous looking armor of metal and leather. His features Toby best described in his head as pale, aristocratical, and otherworldly…with an overdose of glitter.

With each step the figure took was an echo of flashes in Toby's mind, gnarled faces, laughing, dancing, feathers. Rain and kisses, tears and emptiness, and an embrace of a dark guardian with secret promises.

The unforgettable white-gold halo-like wild mane of hair and mismatched eyes of ice and earth broke the confusing web of fragmentized memories that entered Toby like a monsoon threatening to drowned him. The images quickly became clear and properly categorized playing like old motion pictures on an endless reel. His mouth spoke before he even registered what he was doing, two words broke the silence. "Goblin King"


	3. New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. However Myla is mine.**

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to post chapter 3, I've been busy with an art commish and other things. Likely going take a long while for the next chapter as well but I have no plans to abandon this story so stick with me! The link to my Deviant Art page is posted on my profile. I've done a bit of Labyrinth art on there. ;P**

**Comments and reviews would be nice!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

_**New Life**_

Sarah glanced around her new surrounding. It seemed to be the pre-dawn hours, the flickering lanterns were the only source of light in the nightly darkness, although it was light enough to see by. That, plus the moon, light reflecting throughout the quickly thinning fog.

She seemed to have stumbled out of the veil onto a cleared dirt path leading into a large middle England 15th century town; with authentic cobblestone roads! Her mind added overenthusiastically.

Sanding in the middle of the path, squinting attempting to make out more details of the town that was about a thirty meters away the air filled with a thin vapor in the dark was pretty pointless in itself but Sarah tried anyways, with excitement ruling out the part of her brain the questioned the logic in what she was doing. A dumb smile slapped across her face.

Bumping Ceobhrán up with her hip to readjust her grip and it's comfort, and a quick turn of the head to check on Sneachta, Sarah set off down the path toward the old town.

The air around felt like what she had been searching for in her world. It was heavy of magic, the smell, taste, and feel was mystical and brought an ease, calmness, a comforting sensation that she might be whole again, regain what she lost long ago.

Sarah felt the dirt shift beneath her shoes with each step, it seemed to be so loud in the silence, like that one creaking floor board that never seemed to be there earlier when sneaking around.

Her calmness seemed to be fading with the mists and was gone all too soon. Thoughts crossed her mind, her physical appearance, reactions to strangers, religions, words to use and words not to use, Ceobhrán and Sneachta, all of it, things she never considered until now.

Sarah stopped just short of the town, at a large wood sign post, carefully carved with simple designs around the edges, the name of the town in the top center, the largest words. The lettering; to her surprise, was English. "Sylver Ston" she read quietly. There were several other smaller signs nailed neatly to the same post, one for each inn she assumed. The Purple Phoenix, Oak and Willow Inn, Black Stag, The Hunter's Horn, The Smiling Diabhal, and The Gutted Goblin.

The last one caught her attention with full force. A chill ran through her body, the cubs sudden tension was reaction to her own. Should she go? Would it be wise to travel into a town, in a world she knew virtually nothing about, and what about currency?

She couldn't stay out, with not even the slightest true inkling of who or what really lived within this mythical realm. All she knew was from books of her world, no telling the accuracy of human knowledge of such things when most believed it not to be true in the first place. Calling for the Goblin King was beginning to tempt her more and more.

Sarah mentally shook her head, in attempts to shake off all doubt and fear before she stepped forth into the true unknown. Gripping Ceobhrán tighter to her side, Sarah strode into the town, head held high, face stern with determination.

Several dead ends and dark allies later, Sarah now found herself wandering down what she concluded to be one of the main roads of Sylver Ston, from the multitude of shops along it.

Just on the other side, Sarah spotted shadows moving within the light that danced on the cobblestones that shown from the windows of an inn. There was The Smiling Diabhal, the sign above the door.

Crimson with gold letting and edging, aged and refined like a quality wine. A carved demon or perhaps devil of sorts with a sharp deviant smile that curved it's face was also on the sign. It reminded her a lot of Jareth himself.

A burning lamp lit floating right above it like a fairy light caught inside a lantern. It was rich and alluring.

With a deep breath she made her crossed the distanced and entered the inn.

The inside was much larger than the outside of the building itself. Dark wood floors, crimson walls decorated with fabrics and trophies; heads, horns, and furs. A large fireplace on the one side, roaring flames warmed the inn.

Beautifully carved tables and chairs placed around the room, leaned with red velvet cousins. The front counter was just as beautiful if not more so. This was more like a huge fancy hunting lodge for a highly exclusive club than an inn, Sarah thought.

Softly the door shut behind her, startling her from her dazed state. It was then she noticed all eyes were on her. Strange creatures of all shapes, colours, and sized stared. Sarah fought the urge to stare back in the same curiosity as the others and walked straight to the counter where behind stood the owner of the inn.

"Welcome stranger" greeted the keeper. The being reminded her of a large hobbit. His skin was darker, and aged as a man that was in his fifties, his hair dark chocolate curls with few grays complete with mutton chops and a medium goatee, his hands and forearms nearly equally as hairy has his head. His clothing suggesting middle class. Forest green velvet vest tightly buttoned over a cream colonial style shirt, sleeves tucked up at his elbows. His round tummy blocking the rest of himself from view.

"Hello" Sarah greeted in return timidly. The inn keeper smiled. "How might I help you young miss?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay for the night" she replied.

"Your in luck young miss, I have one room left. Ten piece a night. For fifteen pieces, we include drink and food." The keeper eyed the two white beasts she carried. "And another two pieces for your pets" he added almost snidely.

Sarah did not care much for his attitude toward Ceobhrán and Sneachta but she needed a safe place to rest. Though she had no money, she was hopeful in asking if he'd be willing to take it out in trade for she had a few things in her backpack for all she knew was rare in this world. But before she could even open her mouth, the door to the in opened.

A woman, a humanoid of sorts. She looked no more than her late teens. Her body shapely as an hour glass. Clad nearly head to toe in black worked leather; boots, pants, fitted jerkin.

She also had a black linen shirt with large loose sleeves that gathered together under black leather gauntlets. A wide silken (also black) fabric was tied around her middle, the extra foot of each side dangled from the knot on her hip as a carefully kept waist sash. Her skin was near pure snow, a inhuman white.

Not sickly but natural. Her hair was just as white, kept in long fishtail braid over her right shoulder, reaching down just before her chest. The one ear that Sarah could seen was longer and pointed, with a few silver clasps.

Her face was square though youthful, adorned with full lips, and straight nose though child like nose. But it was her eyes that captured the most.

Sharp and calculating, mismatched; One a lime green, the other an ice blue. Her height however was questionable. Maybe 5'2", she was tiny! Inner Sarah snickered.

"Ah, there you are!" The woman called and headed in a bee line right for Sarah. Though as started as Sarah was, her eyes caught the fast hands of the woman, pick pocketing every being she walked passed the was within reach without being obvious while everyone was focused between the two strange females.

"Have you gotten as accommodation as I instructed?" She asked as she stopped beside Sarah.

Sarah blankly nodded, catching onto the impromptu ruse concocted by the odd woman she found she liked already. "Excellent!" she exclaimed, dipping into her sash where pulled a pouch from, dumping it's contents out onto the counter; about twenty or so gold coins.

"I trust this is enough" She purred.

The inn keeper gaped for a moment then hurriedly gathered the coins, putting them away. "Oh yes, please allow me to escort you ladies to your room"

After the inn keeper left them alone, Sarah cautiously sat on the only bed, carefully setting down the cubs and backpack on the clean linen as the other woman closed the curtains and undone the top few buttons of her jerkin as she moved back over to Sarah.

"So.." she breathed "you crossed the veil" she stated rather than questioned.

Sarah jerked her head in surprise. "How did.." she was cut off by the woman "I can smell it." she answered nonchalantly with a lazy shrug. Before Sarah could ask more questions that bubbled up, the woman continued.

"Myla" she introduced herself in short, offering her hand politely. Sarah shook it gently "Sarah".

Myla sat beside Sarah. "I followed your smell to the inn, the veil has a very distinct scent although most can't smell it. I'm able travel along the edge of the mists. A rare gift for any being in an world." she nudged Sarah.

"Not everyone can do what you did. Entering is one thing, but actually emerging on the other side is a completely different thing all together" Myla explained, answering some of Sarah's unasked questions.

"There are no humans here, when there are, they never stay that way for long. Like all, when someone stays in a place for too long, they begin to adapt mentally and physically." her snow coloured hand reached out to one of the cubs, allowing it to smell her first before smoothing her fingers on it's head, turning near invisible by the blending of both whites.

Sarah understood quickly "Were you once human?" she asked.

"No, but I didn't always look like a piece of paper" she chuckled. "My mother was an witch elf from the Southern Plains. I use to have red hair" She fiddled with her braid.

"And your father?"

"No idea, mum never told me much more than he was a good man, I didn't question her"

Myla yawned. "So, I assume you have no money, no plan, no idea what your doing to do from here on in?"

Sarah shook her head. "I just needed to cross over, needed to feel the magic again among other things"

"Your welcome to stick with me. I'd be glad to have a partner" she winked.

"I um…am flattered, but uh…don't swing that way" Sarah faltered a bit.

Myla burst out laughing. "Not what I meant. I mean business partner more or less."

Sarah snorted. "And what kind of business would that be?" she asked, stroking one of the sleeping cubs, recalling her pick pocking less than an hour before.

Myla tilted her head with a smirk. "A procurer of rare artifact and other items."

Sarah raised a brow "I saw you 'procuring' coinage as you entered the inn." she quipped.

"How else was I going to pay for the room for us and food." Myla replied.

Sarah scoffed "you're a thief"

Laying back, tucking a cub at her side, petting it softly, Myla relaxed. "Thief is such an ugly word."


	4. The Beginning

AN: Okay I know it's been too long but I did say it'd be a while. Anypoo, I'm sorry that it's a little shorter chapter than the others (I think..). I've been aiming for 2000+ words per chapter. I'm going to warn you that there is a bit of time jumping I'll be doing until I'm where I want it to be... just working my way up to said time. Still also flying by the seat of my pants with this as well. Yes, clearly my writing needs A LOT of work but hey, it could be worse right? Anypoo, enjoy.

PS I've started on the 5th chapter already 3

PPS Thank you all who reviewed so far! I'm always open for ideas and suggestions. 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH.

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning**

Sarah lay back on the bed, her mind still trying to wrap around the past twenty-four hours give or take a few as far as she knew. Her new found friend and apparent savior for all intents and purposes. Myla, the witch elf hybrid who's skin was literally white as snow but her personality was wild and free as a mustang through a lightening storm across the open plains.

Well that's as best she could describe Myla at this point in time with only as far as first impressions go.

As for all this new information swarming like a cloud of angry bees buzzing in her brain. The mists and how beings don't even see it though it is everywhere, let alone enter it even if they can.

Those who do enter are said to be lost in the forever blinding white until they too become part of the mist.

Unlike any other, Myla is able to summon, see, and even navigate the mists. Of course only after being lost in it for about two-hundred-forty-seven years; as Myla regaled Sarah of her past a bit of how she found her skill which irony would have it, no skill with magic as her mother had but instead with her fast hands; thieving, combat, poi. Her hands were her greatest tools.

And of how she missed the death of her mother while she was lost, that was her price to enter the mists as passage in never free. Sarah learned more this world of magic, how humans near to none relatively existent, and much more. A quick history lesson between the now two worlds where she explained that the creatures of magic have not the ability to adapt and change as where humans need the change, to progress. And so the humans now have a world where they can create as they wish, looking for new innovations to improve living as where the creatures of magic are content in a relatively unchanging world with the comfort of magic.

Of course there are those few of each world that yearned for the other. Magical beings wanting to be of the human world, and the humans who long for the magic. Humans like herself but not as lucky and at the same time unlucky as herself. She was now where she longed to be but she had to give up the family she loved.

To have one door open, another must close. Nothing was free and nothing was fair. Such was life.

This was a lesson Sarah as learned over the years. Her first instructor of it was his royal-peacock- pain-in-the-ass, Jareth. Whom as fate would have it she owed a lot to…well not really, the bastard took her dreams as a trade for everything else. All she owed him now was a sift kick in his ..large…eye gobbling….yummy…bulging WHOA! Okay way off track there Sarah! Her inner voice shrieked. Back to the present girl!

Oh yes, all this newly acquired information.

Along with each answer came a string of new questions that only half formulated due to data overload slowly burning her circuits.

However, it was when Myla finally asked about Sarah and how she came to know about the mists and her past between worlds that her mind froze, and her body tensed.

Debating weather to give Myla the knowledge of her past, her triumph over the Labyrinth and it's lord or to keep Myla in the dark with vague answers was almost a no brainer. Myla was smart, even if Sarah didn't tell her, she would find out. But what would the consequences be if she did tell her?

But then again, Myla shared a large quantity of her life story with Sarah within only hours of first meeting. It was clearly a sign of trust ...or was in merely manipulation? Too many factors on both sides of what could true intentions and what could be false intentions.

Sarah decided a compromise was in order.

Stroking one of the cubs, Sarah take in a deep breath, her chest rising before again falling as she exhaled. Wetting her lips in a nervous fashion, swallowing that annoying lump in her throat that seems to be extra loud at times like these. Heaving a sigh she glanced over at Myla who sat patiently, cuddling the other cub.

"Well" Sarah began "I first came here when I was fifteen. I was young and stupid not to mention a selfish brat which in the end cost me nearly everything I was. When I returned home, I was changed for all times. I needed to come back, so over the years I read as many books on old lore, legends, myths, and everything about the old realms I could. Which happened to be a good portion from Celtic origin. So long story short, here I am."

Myla nodded understandingly, as well she knew Sarah had more to tell but for a later time when the bond she hopped they'd form quickly would grow strong.

"Well, I think some food is in order and then sleep. I'm sure you must be tired. No telling how long you were lost in the mists" Myla said before pushing herself off the bed.

"I was only lost for a few hours" Sarah stated knowingly.

Myla stopped in mid reach for the door latch, without turning she spoke softly. "It felt like only a couple hours for me….two-hundred and forty-seven years had passed…." Her voice fading into the pain of her past. With that, she quietly left their room.

Sarah stared at the ceiling wide eyed, her heart pounding with the sudden realization she was faced with…. How long was she in there.

Toby stood mouth agape at the fairytale now standing before him, Jareth in all his dark angelic glory. The monstrous king from Sarah's stories was now in his livingroom!

The next few minutes was the by far the most tense in his entire life. Toby felt more chills run up and down his spine at the ominous presents of the Goblin King. And that smirk!

Swallowing his nervousness, Toby breathed a calming breath. It's now or forever wish I had! His inner voice huffed. "I'm ready" he stated boldly picking up his bag before he's lose all trace of his quickly failing courage.

Jareth took in the site of the boy, no, not a boy any longer he corrected himself. Now a young man, and a handsome one at that he noted with a hint of pride. This youth would be the heir to the Goblin throne. This youth would be his son.

Stepping forward, Toby moved his way over to the king, stopping just short to take one last look at the place he grew up in, the memories of his past all around, was he ready to say goodbye? Doubt crept into his mind.

A moment, just one more moment, Toby sighed. No more moments, there was nothing left for him here aside from material items and now it meant nothing without his family.

He couldn't stay in this world knowing his sister is alive in another, a world where he has a chance at getting to and finding her. Yes this was his only choice now.

Locking eyes with one another, that instant connection was there between a father and his son. Jareth understood, wordlessly he placed a gloved hand upon the lad's shoulder and within a blink of an eye, they vanished from the mortal world and into the realm of magic where Toby's life started anew.

I will find you Sarah.

Sarah awoke the next morning in the same position she apparently fell asleep in, laying across the width of the bed with her legs over the side. Groggily she sat up, and with a large yawn she looked around getting a good eye at the room. It was just as beautiful as the lobby downstairs she saw the night before.

Two white lumps beside her stood out like a sore thumb in the crimson and dark wood room, Ceobhrán and Sneachta still asleep. Sarah smiled, smoothing a hand over one..in truth she couldn't tell the difference between them…nor did she even know how to check the gender. Maybe I'll get them coloured collars or something, she thought.

The door to the room opened with a soft squeak of the hinges as Myla entered carrying what looked to be a tray of food and fabric draped over her shoulder. "Good morning sunshine!" she chimed setting the tray a small table. "I come with sustenance and clothing" she said, pulling the clothes from offer her shoulder, tossing them at Sarah.

Hungry as all hell, Sarah set the close aside and went straight for the food, as did the two cubs. Upon the tray was three plates, two with chunk of raw meat and the other with ...bacon and eggs? Maybe this world wasn't as different as she thought it would be. After putting the two other plates on the floor for the cubs, Sarah sat down to her own meal, keeping watch over her cubs as they inhaled their food as if they were starving.

Myla looked at them as well. "Little monsters" she chuckled "What are their names anyways?"

Sarah swallowed a fork full of egg. "Ceobhrán and Sneachta"

Myla nodded approvingly "And, what are they?"

Sarah looked at her puzzlingly "I don't know… I assumed you knew since you knew what they eat"

Myla shook her head "It was a guess. I have never seen such creatures…ever"

Silence fell over the room between the girls, both surprised that neither knew what the beasts were.

"Well" Sarah spoke after a few moments "I found them as soon as I entered the mists ...or rather, they found me." She nibbled some bacon.

"They're from the veil?" Myla asked, her voice suddenly sounding very serious.

Sarah nodded. "They seemed so helpless, fallowing me. I didn't know what to do, so I took them with me." she explained.

Myla stared at the cubs "I've heard things living in the mists ...but fortunately never met any. Unfortunately I don't know anything about them. Well…atleast we know what they eat now"

Sarah nodded again, finishing her breakfast.

"Get dressed" said Myla as she peeped through the curtains at the bustling street below. "we'll need to do a little shopping before heading to my place"

Sarah stripped herself easily, she was use to changing in the girls locker room in her old school so being in the nude in front of another girl was nothing new. Excitedly she slipped a lose cream linen shirt over her head with two sting ties at the top and billowing sleeves ...clearly these poet-type shirts were in fashion here. Once the shirt was on, she pulled on a hair of brown leather pants. "How this?"

Myla pursed her lips "I think you may need a vest, or perhaps and undershirt" she pointed out.

Sarah looked down at her perky plump breasts that were very visible though the light fabric. Her face slightly flush as she looked back up with a pleading look.

"I might have a vest. Oh and a spare pair of boots" She spoke, untying her black sash from her waist, laying it flat on the bed, creaseless. What Sarah saw next was mind boggling. Myla reached into the cloth she had laid out, the darkness swallowing her arm whole. Sarah stood in awe while Myla rummaged her limb around inside this obviously magical fabric, without making so much as a wrinkle in it.

"Ah-ha!" she grinned pulling out a dark leather corset and set it on the bed before dipping back into to pull out a closely matching pair of boots after. "Problem solves!"

"what is that?" Sarah asked, watching Myla tie the sash back around her middle.

"Shadow silk. Very rare." she answered. "Stole it some years back from a temple." she added nonchalantly.

Sarah picked up the corset "Oh, only a temple" she snorted sarcastically

Myla moved over to aid her with the corset. " well not like they were using it. It was on their god statue collecting dust" she said attempting to justify herself rather unsuccessfully. "I've put it to great use, storing many things, saved my butt on many occasions " she added.

Rested, fed, and dressed. Sarah was ready to face the world. And soon things were underway. Shopping in this realm was like walking in a very large renaissance fair. Wooden carts and stand with all sorts of items from food to charms and potions to weaponry and clothing. And the people, looked like they walked straight out of an J.R. book and then some. This was, in one word, beyond amazing to Sarah.

A couple full baskets later, they were now walking along a dirt path outside the town. The land around was green and lush, the sky was clean and bright. Everything seemed to perfect…

They continued to walk until Myla stopped, looking behind her. "We're far enough out of town now" she mumbled, turning her sights to Sarah. "pick Ceobhrán and Sneachta, Sarah."

Raising a brow, she did as instructed. One in each arm, resting against her hips. With Myla's hand firmly placed on the small of her back, Myla pushed her forwards "just keep walking. We're taking a short cut"

Within a moment, before Sarah even had time to question, she saw the mists appearing, quickly absorbing the girls into the vapors. As quickly as the mists appear, it disappeared leaving them on a grassy hill over looking a secluded valley.

"Home sweet home" Myla patted Sarah's shoulder, pointing to a small cottage with her other hand, basket handing from her wrist.

"how did we-" Sarah was about ask but rudely cut short by Myla "I told you I can travel the outskirts of the mists. Very handy. Better get use to it too cause we'll be doing it a lot. Now come on, lets get you settled in. Tomorrow we'll start your training!" She exclaimed happily, starting down the hill towards the house.

"Training" Sarah rustled through the tall grass after Myla.

"Well yeah. Can't have you running around like a chicken with your head cut off during a … job. Liable to get us both killed" she snorted.

Well that did make sense. Sarah thought, arriving in front of a comfortable looking whitewashed cottage.

This was to be her new life. With her new friend Myla, her strange white cubs Ceobhrán and Sneachta, in a magical land. It all sounded good. Even the thievery had a element of thrill to it.

Yes, this will be her new beginning.


	5. How Time Flies

A/N: Le gasp! TWO chapters in a WEEK? Call me butter cause I'm on a roll ;D

hehe okay this chapter is more or a filler just to let you know, nothing special. I mention a couple new characters and a new but not very original species.

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own Labyrinth.

**Chapter 5 **

**How Time Flies**

East of Sylver Ston, laid a large desolate waste land known as the Goblin kingdom. The legendary sandstone labyrinth of the untamed and impossibilities, of the lost, of the lonely. coiling around the land like the Midgard Serpent.

Centered within the twisting maze, stood a stronghold castle. As if curved and chiseled from what was once a lone mountain now housed the lord of the labyrinth himself, the Goblin King and his new heir to the throne.

A boy of sixteen, his eyes as blue as the mid summer sky, his hair as gold as the burning sun. If one was to look at the lad, one would assume he was the Goblin King's son by blood. However he was not of the King's, moreover they decided keeping the young prince's true lineage hidden along with the details of his past.

No one questioned this, for Jareth was known for keeping to himself and highly secretive. So to hide his son from all eyes and ears for the first sixteen years of his life did not come to as a surprise of any sorts.

Those naive fools.

Word spread fast across the known kingdoms of prince Tobias from the Goblin kingdom. All too soon the courtiers were in a gossiping frenzy over the handsome prince.

This was not what Toby had expected when he called upon Jareth that night to take him away. The thought of living in the Goblin castle hadn't even crossed his mind. He had planned on just crossing over and making his way on his own from there…

And now he was proclaimed prince and true hair to the Goblin throne in just a few hours of arriving!

He definitely had mixed feelings about this. Some good, some bad. He was an average human boy only yesterday, whom just attending his own parent's funeral.

Now, he was royalty in another world. Not to mention the fact that his adoptive father had a reputation of dark moods and powers to match that generally scared the courts and any potential rivals who might eye his throne.

Over the next while, Toby was subjected so the court, balls, and several invitations to many a lady's home which he declined, respectfully of course. Not to mention his lessons, he had never been so busy in his life. Etiquette, history, dueling and combatives, music and dance, magic, and his least favorite, "kinging" lessons as he called it. But by far the worst one was his first lesson in the duties of the Goblin king.

He was utterly unprepared for what lay in store for him as future monarch of the Goblin nation . When he felt the summons for the first time. Catching him completely unawares, his entire being gave a violently shocking pulse right before bile rose from his stomach and all over the stone floor of the throne room. The was the most unpleasant feeling he had ever felt…and the embarrassment in the falling moments.

When they arrived in the location of the wisher, they found a young mother over the crib her wailing infant lay just seconds before. It was lucky for Toby that his was a usual summons and not one of the others. It was not always an angry or selfish parent or sibling wishing for the goblins to take their problems away. Sometimes the situations were entirely different, situations no child should be found in.

As for the mother, she did not run the labyrinth, nor to she take her dreams. She simply stayed huddled in the corner, frozen with fear pleading and praying in her native tongue to her idle god. Toby felt a sliver of sympathy for the woman but only for a second .

The infant in question was adopted out to an elder elven couple whom had a small farm, and no other children.

Atleast they got their happy ending, Toby thought.

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years and all too soon before he knew it, four years flew by in a blur.

The first year was incredibly hard on him, however once he began to settle into his new life, everything seemed to ease. With each spear moment he got, he would use it to find ways to search for his sister. Though always ending in disappointment.

The second year he befriended the young Kisari captain of the guard named Garth who took over the position when his father retired that year. As a Kisari, Garth was average with his navy blue and hairless skin, adorned with the tribal scarification when a boy entered into manhood. As Toby understood it, many human tribes in the mortal world also practiced much the same. Garth's general body structure resembled that of a human, well built and toned. His eyes had no whites, there was only blackness which always unsettled Toby.

Garth first met Toby when he caught him feeding the goblins lard dipped rotten eggs from bog-bladderwort seed fed chickens, right before the daily report in the throne room. However, instead of going to the king over the prince's latest antics, Garth assisted Toby.

And when the goblin bombs began to blow, Jareth had to evacuate the castle. The idiot goblins scrunching their faces, the rumbling sounds, the horrific smell, and the look on Jareth's face was absolutely priceless! That was one for the history books, known as The Great Goblin Gassing.

As punishment, Toby and Garth were to scrub the castle from tower to dungeon on hand and knee. Which in their opinion was completely worth it.

Ever since then they two were not only best friends but partner pranksters. Garth also often sent goblin scouts to scour the lands in and surrounding the kingdoms, to aid Toby in his search for Sarah. Completely under the radar of course, which they agreed would be best.

The third year, talk of rising level of thieving within all the kingdoms became a growing concern. From meaningless petty thieving to artifact and items of great value. Several rumors of two demon riders were the ones responsible, along with ghosts, but most pointed their fingers at the goblins who were well known notorious thieves. Jareth scoffed at the nonsense of the court but the friendship between the kingdoms began grow thin as distrust weighed heavily on the minds of each monarch.

It was that year when word spread about Jareth and his goblins to be the accused bandits that had been striking the nations. Making Jareth even more hated within the courts, with whispers of war in the winds.

Many if not all cities, towns, and villages whom caught word of said rumor, began to boycott goblins.

As the months progressed that year, in light of the recent events, Garth and Toby continued they're childish yet quickly becoming legendary pranks.

The Eboni pixie ink in the ravenberry brandy during the ball of the high prince's third centennial was a personal favorite of Toby. The entire court including the high king Argoth and queen Bronwyn had a sable black mouth for several weeks following said event. And although Jareth will not admit it, he had his grubby little hand in the prank as well as the high prince himself, prince Fell of the central kingdom.

Fell was a frequent visitor to the Goblin castle as Jareth and Fell had been friends since early childhood with an unwavering bond between the two remained strong throughout the years. Within the first few visits of Fell, Toby saw him as an older brother.

As far as fae go, Fell was a dark one, only born every few generations. Some considered them to be a symbol of bad luck, some a symbol of good. But all in all, they avoided him as much as possible.

Unlike the other fair fae, Fell had bronze skin with a gold metallic shimmer to it, his hair was as black as coal as well as curly which he usually kept tied with golden silk wrapped around the length of it behind him with a nicely groomed goatee. His eyes were emerald blending into a golden outer ring. Along with his physical looks, he was also tall, very tall. Just over seven feet give or take a few millimeters and a strong build.

In the end, being gifted and handsome as Fell was, no one dared to become close to him aside from Jareth. What fear had he when he himself was not like the others. Misfits of their world, it was only natural to seek companionship with one another. A companionship that proved to be invaluable with each passing year.

And as the forth year came about, it would be the one none would soon forget

It was a few days before his twentieth birthday when Toby decided it was high time he went to search for Sarah himself; he wanted her there for his birthday, that and he was feeling rather sentimental at the time which prompted for the potentially bad decision.

Garth agreed to go only because he was put between getting in trouble for going or getting in worse trouble for letting the prince go alone and thanking the god for the Goblin king's seemingly infinite patients with Toby and himself.

So there they were, in disguise which consisted of a simple hooded woolen cloak and ranger clothing. Toby opted for a couple fake mustaches but that was a total bust with just one look from Garth saying "No way in all of Hades"

They sat atop of their mounts, tridigitus; tridi for short. A relative of the horse in this world. Much of the same build and blueprint, though with defining points. The neck being about a foot longer, the ears also longer and no hooves. Unlike it's ungulate cousin, the tridi had three medium length toes on each leg with effective claws on each for gripping and defensive peruses.

The colours and patterns were also very different from the horse. The colours were not limited to browns, grays, reds, blacks, or blondes. But instead pretty much the entire rage of the rainbow with all sorts of markings, spots, stripes, patches, marble, you name it.

Toby's tridi, whom he named Stormageddon was a large black merle steed, with ice cold eyes and just as mischievous as his rider.

Garth's on the other hand was a friendly yet cautious crimson mare with black points named shahraz.

They rode along silently along a main road.

It was in the pre dawning hours when they had finally made it out of the goblin kingdom undetected and into the neighboring land to the west, headed for the largest and most popular city it had to offer; Sylver Ston.

I'm getting enough reviews I think I'll start responding properly so the bottom of the page from here on will be for such.

And a special thanks to all my reviewers so far.

Mephysa

Selena.t

rayvenstar

Zana2

mynagoldenwings

DW

Lost O'Fallon Girl

mynagoldenwings

Kagome Pureheart

Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf

moira hawthorne

compa16

London Bai

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun


	6. Good Morning Sunshine

**A/N:** Okay one new chapter is always good, two is unusual, but three in a week? WOOT

Okay again, nothing fancy. It's a filler chapter and 200 words shorted than I'd like it to be.

I suppose I should repost the meaning of ceobhrán and sneachta

Ceobhrán is an Irish Gaelic word for mist. Pronunciation: Kyo-vrawn

(Ceo - fog)

Sneachta is also Irish Gaelic, snow. Pronunciation: shnok-ta

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Good Morning Sunshine. **

Early morning set upon Sylver Ston, light just barely breaking through the thick nest of buildings all adorned with dew. The shadows still holding the cool air of the night.

The raise of the morning sun began to bring the city to life. People starting their daily commute. Wooden wheeled wagons, carriages, and carts could be heard rolling along the cobblestone roads. Talking, shouting, and haggling echoed in the streets. Creatures of all shapes, colours, and sizes going about their business. Soon the city was all a bustle.

New sights, sounds, and smells all hit Toby like a slap to the senses. This was his first time anywhere else besides the Goblin kingdom and the Central kingdom. Even then he was not allowed outside the palace walls. This was going to be "awesome!" Toby blurted out.

Hopping off Stormageddon, Toby pulled his not-to-happy steed through the overcrowded streets of Sylvor Ston. Garth plowing his way through to keep up with the prince.

Like a kid in a toy shop, Toby had to see and touch everything. Garth wasn't any better "Prin…" he stopped and corrected himself from completing the P word and avoided the T word as well, lest they be busted. Instead he used the name Toby instructed him to use. "Lancelot" he called.

Toby…or rather, Lancelot turned from the cart of the local charm maker to Garth. "Yeah?"

"Look, they sell pheromones!" Garth rattled a small bottle, labeled as fairy.

A sly smile spread across Lancelot's handsome features as he made a bee line for the stand Garth was at. "What else do they have?"

Both boys started searching though the cluster of containers, reading each label. Apparently the only pheromone they didn't have was kelpie but that was understandable. They even had a universal pheromone they was enchanted to adjust itself to it's intended target although it was significantly more expensive. Like price would stop Tob….Lancelot from something so devious as this!

And so, he bought the largest bottle of universal pheromones they had.

This was going to be a good day, Lancelot told himself.

Sarah and Myla walked along the dirt path towards Sylvor Ston. The sun was warm and the sky was blue, the birds sang and the light breeze blew their hair back in a pleasant manner. Reminding Sarah of the first time she walked this road.

It was the first morning she woke up in this world, Myla and herself headed to what She now called home, the little whitewash cottage in the glen. The cottage was homely on the outside but the first time she walked through that door, she was reminded not to take things for granted.

Inside the seemingly little cottage was a middle class old English home. From the deep woods flooring to grand windows, it was breath taking.

The kitchen; aside from the old brick fire oven, was more an apothecary . Shelves upon shelves of drawers and jars. Dried and live plants of all sorts hung over head from lattice work attached to the ceiling. In the center was an island covered with a great marble slab, atop sat many things of interest, an old brass scale, stone mortar and pestle, and other things she didn't recognize. What caught her eye most was the countertop caldron and it all became very clear. This was her mother's house.

Everything else looked relatively normal for the old English home, until it came to the library. It was early modern style, 19th century, Victorian. However it was not the beauty of the library that caught her attention but the contents of it instead.

Shakespeare, Aristotle, Thomas More, Arthulian tales….… The Hounds of the Morrigan…. The complete works of Jane Austin!….. Tin Tin, really? Asterix and Obelix, holy crap she had everything!

As Myla explained it, human literature was a hot commodity there, because of the imaginary aspects and all around exoticness to them. Apparently Myla often hit up the higher classes just to raid the libraries.

Sarah spent many nights in that library, reading several books of magic, belonging to Myla's mother; Annanthca.

The time past slowly for Sarah the first while, due to her long training.

The skills and agility Myla demanded she learn were not easy but were completely worth the suffering. She had to increase her speed, strength, and endurance. She had to be able to jump high, far, and land without injury.

She had to learn how to become flexible and balanced.

And she had to learn to fight, even kill if necessary.

All took over a year just for basics, even now she hasn't mastered any of it. It took Myla over the course of a century to master it and she still had much to learn. So Sarah didn't feel quite as bad.

As for entering and navigating the mists, Sarah could not do it yet either.

A year had come and gone, and Myla felt she was ready for her first heist.

That was a big mistake on Myla's part.

The castle of Lord Fenhiel, easy to get and to get out of if you knew what you were doing. Sarah however had no idea.

It was a simple mission that turned into an utter fiasco.

Dressed in what she liked to call her "ninja suit". Covered head to toe in black, loose linen shirt with leather bracers, gloves and hard leather breastplate only over their bust line so they could maneuver their core with ease and effectively hide their gender. Loose fitting pants down to the knees where they then tapered off along the calves into soft sole shoes. Face wrap and hood to further cover their identities. And a sash tied around the middle though Sarah's was not shadowsilk, it worked well enough in concealing a dagger along with a few useful goods and voila! Her "ninja suit".

This heist was decidedly easy. They were after very first English printed copy of One Thousand and One Nights hidden within the lord's massive library.

Now it was simple to sneak in undetected and locate the book. But when it came time to sneak back out again, it was hopeless. It was Myla however who made the first mistake by turning the wrong way and walked right into the lord Fenhiel himself.

From that point on it turned into complete mayhem.

First they got separated, then Sarah run into a room that happened to be the master's son bed chamber where he was busy hide and seek under the covers, with who she assumed was one of the a servant staff from the simple brown dress and hair cap in a heap on the floor.

Okay, awkward….

Within moments upon entering, Sarah noted the servant girl had a set of serious pipes when she started shrieking blue bloody murder.

The lord's son was no better….

Sarah booked it out of there before her ear drums burst.

Apparently Myla had ended up in the same room as the lady Fenhiel, whom obviously was unhappy with her husband and thought the dark stranger was resistible and continually threw herself at Myla.

The lady's misguided momentary romance did not end well.

So several wrong turns, unpleasant meetings, bruised knuckles and three quarters of the household now unconscious later, they got out of that hell hole.

And she beat the labyrinth?

Looking back on it now it was ridiculously funny, and Sarah couldn't help but play the Benny Hill theme with it in her head.

The next three years rushed by faster then she would have liked. The thieving became a second nature to her.

Her friendship with Myla was next to near unbreakable by this point. They're life together was surprisingly comfortable and almost, dare she say, normal? Well aside from the obvious, it was now normal to her.

They for the most part hid away from the world aside from they're weekly trip to the nearest city which was Sylver Ston.

Ceobhrán and Sneachta; Ceo and Ta for short, over said time had grown like bamboo. The once small and pudgily cub were now a bit larger than tigers with similar body shape. Though still completely white and smooth, they were built like a tanks. The only way they could tell them apart was by coloured collars.

One day while roughhousing with the twins, Sarah had Ceo pinned to the ground, a look of triumph on her face was soon turned to a face of shock when Ceo got back on his paws with her on top as if she weighed no more than a feather.

And so, Ceo and Ta became they're steeds.

The second surprise from Ceo and Ta was the first time they roared. She couldn't even remember why roared, not even the time of day. But when Ceo opened is black mouth, showing his massive fangs and two rows of serrated teeth, the following sound he generated took her breath away…literally.

The roar was more like the rumble from a erupting volcano, strong vibrations that shook her to her core. Her chest felt so heavy, she couldn't breath. It was the most intense moment of her life.

Myla passed out.

Ah fun times, fun times. Sarah smiled to herself.

It was now they're weekly trip to Sylver Ston. And Sarah had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Review replies:<span>_**

Lost O'Fallon Girl - Of course! And I appreciate appreciating the appreciatee!

London Bai - I do love hearing that I'm surprising my readers. We'll see if they meet or if something else happens in the next chapter. ; D

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun - Well apparently. Her new life suits her well.

mynagoldenwings - Thank you, I thought it would pretty funny too. :3


	7. Those Eyes

**A/N: **I know I know, it's been far too long! I don't have much of an excuse aside from life and a massive artist block! I couldn't think of anything creative in any way, shape, or form... I know this chapter is fantastic, SORRY! But I do hope you all enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Those Eyes**

Warmth from the mid morning sun shown through the cold stone window and upon a polished table adorned with plates and platters of fresh fruit and simple dishes to break the fast of the Goblin king whom now sat utterly un-amused at the head of the table, waiting for his wayward ward who apparently had no concept of time or flat out didn't care.

The little pip at times seemed more trouble than he was worth, as was the same as the first time he came across the boy. However, what he did then was not to get Toby as it was to get his sister. And now, well nothing much had changed. Taking in the boy was more to honor the labyrinth champion than it was for Toby himself.

But Jareth had to admit, he does have a certain fondness for the lad. Even when he's absurdly late…

Half an hour had gone by since he sent a simple goblin to investigate the prince's where abouts. And so the age old saying "if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" came into play.

Down the hall the king's boots clicked along the corridor with an even beat. All seemed an eerie quite in the castle, there was not a goblin nor chicken in sight; which began grating on Jareth's nerves. Something was not right.

His suspicions were confirmed when he entered the hall where the prince's room as located. Scores of goblins ran about in a panic, talking so fast it was more gibberish than anything, it was total chaos. All came to a screeching halt once they caught sight of his majesty. Nearly each creature in said space as still as statues, gobs hanging open and eyes the size of saucers. Nothing but silence.

The corners of Jareth's mouth twisted downward in annoyance, gloved hands on his hips, one eyebrow sharply cocked, the expression on his face would say it all for most to understand but for goblin's, one must vocalize.

"And what the bloody hell is going on?" his voice cracked like a whip in the still air.

The phrase "I should have stayed in bed" was now coming to mind of the king as the goblins now only began all talking at once, they began to swarm him; he felt like a over worked nanny to several dozen brain damaged children.

"Quiet!" he shouted in frustration, whipping out a hand, finger pointed at the most intelligent looking goblin in the hall. "You there!"

Four other goblins around the intended one each pointed a gnarly finger to themselves in question.

"No, not you" The four looked at one another than back at him, now three. "No, not you either. The one picking his nose" He pointed again. Two hands fall down only to have nine more pop up.

"No! I want the one over there!" Several more hands shoot up.

"Stop that!" Jareth snarled, and all hands went down.

This was getting him no where. Alright, new tactic. Snatching the closest goblin to him, he raised to the level of his face by the collar of it's tatty shirt. "Now, tell me what is going on."

The little creature gulped nervously, and opened his mouth to speak but only managed to squeak before any words came.

"Um uh well um…sir…your majesty sir…er…um.." He mumbled.

"Out with it" Jareth growled.

"Prince Toby is….um…uh...er…well he's...um…" The goblin's eyes shifted and looked anywhere else but at his king.

"What of him?" Asked Jareth.

"He's um…missing…" Answered the goblin, awaiting being dropped kicked out of a window.

Simply dropping the poor goblin, Jareth stormed into Toby's empty room. He is his sister's brother and there was no two ways about it, and no goblin, dwarf or beast would do to bring back the prince. No, he would have to do it himself, even if he had to drag him back kicking and screaming.

And when he did, there will be hell to pay!

Without warning, Jareth strode over to the glass doors leading to the balcony. Swinging them open, a great gust of wind blew past the doors, whipping the curtains wildly with white downy feathers blowing around the room before dying down to a gentle breeze.

Toby is in for it now..

Over in Sylver Ston, the blazing star was now directly over head; noon day was upon the town.

Sarah and Myla began they're shopping as they did once every week. Usually for food, fabrics, and a few odds and ends.

The girls were now well known in town, through not by true name. No, the towns people fondly gave them each a nick name; Raven and Snow. So called for their hair.

Armed with a wicker basket each, they made they're way through the shops; the bakery, where they would bread so fresh it was still hot, and then the butcher for the best cuts of meat, and few others shops before hitting up the market stalls along the main street.

It's where all the excitement was.

Merchants, dealers, and peddlers from near and far could always be found in the Sylver Ston market, they sold just about anything there. Pervaded you had the coin for it. But for Myla and Sarah, coin was no issue.

Along the rows of market stalls, the girls wandered happily. Never a disappointment, the sights and sounds were amazing even to regulars of the market.

It was not just the thins being sold but the sellers themselves, such a cultural hot spot was a welcoming place for all. Though in all the variety of beings, the girls looked like no other. So close to so many species yet so different. But the towns people did not ask their lineage, only assumed perhaps they were fae or elven half breeds. It mattered little, as the girls were a means of money to them.

Through the people Sarah navigated her way with Myla at her side. Both clad in simple short tunic with breeches and boots. Dresses… not in either taste of the girls.

Stall after stall, cart after cart, they wandered. Myla found a leather worker quite to her liking but Sarah's attention was else where.

There was one stall in particular that caught Sarah's interest. Charms, potions, and elixirs', is what the man called out to attract business.

Sarah pushed her way through the crowd, leaving Myla to look at a leather worker.

Bottles, medallions, and various other things, Sarah couldn't resist her curiosity as she fingered through them.

"A fine morning' to ya' young miss. " Greeted the seller.

"Good morning" Sarah replied politely.

"Might I interest the m'lady in a love potion eh?" The clerk grinned with a wink.

Sarah chuckled softly, shaking her head "No thanks."

" A charm then?" he said, pulling out a box full.

Sarah reached over, picking up one after another for a quick look see before shaking her head once again.

"Ah I see m'lady must 'ave finer taste yeah?" The clerk quickly put the box back, and then pulled out yet another box back from behind the stall. "Some of me finest work" He said proudly, opening the box. Inside laid some beautifully crafted charms, the vibes of true magic resonating from them, not like the others.

Carefully shifting through them, Sarah picked one up, it had a familiar feel to it. A thing, a strange but comforting feeling. Just a round marble like bobble of sorts on a chain, so small.

"Ah, it's dreams m'lady is after. This here charm helps to make all ya' dreams come true, that it does." He stated with a sharp nod.

"Dreams" Sarah whispered allowed, with a pang in her heart she handed back the charm. She hadn't any dreams anymore. With cold eyes she looked at the merchant, giving back the bobble. "A useless charm for me" She said nonchalantly.

The seller looked at a loss for a moment "Maybe a simple good luck charm is what m'lady needs!" he said, shuffling about.

Now dangling in front of Sarah was a simple silver iridescent abalone shell like charm with one loop to attach on whatever she wished, a necklace, a bracelet, or something else.

"What is it?" asked Sarah, intrigued.

"This m'lady is the scale of a dragon" He answered with awe.

Maybe a good luck charm is just what she needed, she thought. Yes, it's exactly what she needed. Good luck was always…well a good thing to have! "How much?"

A great big smile spread across the clerks face "seven pieces"

"Seven? A little much don't you think?" Sarah snorted and turned to leave.

"Wait! Half price for the beautiful lady, what do you say?" Slightly desperate move on his behalf. But completely oblivious to the smirk on Sarah's face as her back was to the clerk she just played like a fiddle.

Sarah turned back, a sweet smile along her lips "Done!" and with that she placed a few silver coins in the seller's hand, as he put the charm in her own.

"Lovely doin' business with ya'!" he chimed as she walked away.

Sarah walked along slowly, distractedly, back toward her companion. Toying with her new trinket in her fingers, wondering is it would actually work.

Her booted feet on auto pilot, she walked on in thought until suddenly hitting a hard mass head on, knocking her backwards, dropping her charm and basket.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly as she scrambled to get her belongings, not even looking at whom she had walked into. "I wasn't watching where I was going" she spoke honestly.

The creak of leather could be heard as the stranger bent down to help pick up her things. "No harm done miss" replied a masculine voice, a gloved hand outstretched toward her with the dragon scale in it.

Gently taking it, she looked up. Sky blue eyes washed over her like the waves of the tropic ocean, warm and friendly, with a smile to match. "Thank you" she said, tucking the charm away.

His hand still out stretched, Sarah took it with another thank you as he pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry again, I should have paid attention" she smiled shyly.

The strange young man was tall, and fit. Long blonde hair tied behind him, fair skin, and those eyes. Something about his eyes.

Déjà vu! She though, he reminds me of… no… Sarah mentally shook her head. He's nothing like...him.

Toby held the woman's hand he had just helped up. Her skin was so pale, making her eyes seem bright; green, so green, like emeralds. And her hair blacker than ink, beautiful. But, there was an odd feeling. Like, they've met before, or maybe someone that looked like her. He couldn't place it.

Something about her eyes; he thought as he stared into them, those eyes.

Before he could ask her name, the girl began to pull away.

"Well, I must be off…Thank you again" Sarah said softly again, slipping her hand away. "Good day sir" and with that, she left him standing alone.

"Good day!" Toby called with enthusiasm, moving his head to fallow her as she began to fade into the crowd. Though even in the tick of people, he could still spot her in the distance talking with another in similar garb.

As interesting at the female was, he had more important things at hand… finding his best friend for starters.

One would think a large bald blue guy would be hard to lose, right? Well Toby lost him somewhere between the blacksmith's and the glover's.

Chuckling inwardly, Toby turns and went on, eyes pealed for Garth.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Review replies:<span>_**

mynagoldenwings - Oh indeed! I swear that's my kind of luck lol.

pastelsummer - I think the answer to those will shock all! As for time, truly I don't even know myself. I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this.

Akirasan215 - So it would see. :3

lillyput93 - I hope this chapter will satisy some of that. ;3

Findabhair of Ravenwolf - And thank you for reading. I hope this chatper finds you well now. :3

London Bai - Oh you think it's unique? I really hope so, I like to be unique. : D


	8. What Luck

**A/N: **Another day another chapter! I figured I owed you all cause I was so late with the last one. Again it's not written fantastically but it's not too bad either. I hope it's alright. Enjoy!

**PS:** Thanks to all of you who had reviewed so far, it keeps my spirits up about this story. :3

**PPS: **Doodled Myla and Sarah, can check out here: /d4t7tml

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Labyrinth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**What Luck**

On swift wing Jareth flew, scanning the land for the runaway prince. Not a trace nor hint, he was no longer in the goblin dominion, that much had become clear after searching each corner of the kingdom.

That foolish boy! Thought Jareth.

Times have changed, goblins and those so connected with them are now hated more than ever. With the false accusations of the seemingly massive thieving ring, the high court was quick to place blame on his subjects as they're reputation for stealing and other shenanigans put them as the most likely. But these thieves, they are much more skilled and calculated than any goblin could be.

He needed to get to the bottom of this, clear his kingdom of these rumors for this would lead his people and lands to ruin…among other things.

The court cared not if they were innocent or not, just as long as they could point the finger at someone.

Such was no time to go gallivanting off. Idiocy!

He must find the boy and do so with haste, before he finds himself in serious trouble.

So, the next obvious step would be the town of Sylver Ston.

Sarah stepped along, through the throng of people, unable to shake her thoughts away from the young man she had just bumped into. The image of his eyes burned into her brain. They rung a bell, but she could not get more than a quick ding ding in her mind.

Determined not to dwell on it any longer, Sarah moved closer to the leatherworker where she met back up with Myla.

"Where did you wander off too?" Asked Myla.

Tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear, Sarah answered. "I bought a good luck charm"

"Oh?" Myla eyed Sarah curiously, waiting to be shown.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she pulled out the charm. Myla gasped in awe, snatching it away for a closer examination.

"This is an Anamantium dragon scale! I don't know how much luck this will bring you but it certainly is a lucky find. Wherever did you get it?" Myla breathed.

Sarah blinked a little surprised at the reaction of her friend. "From the charm maker over there" turning, she pointed at the booth across the cobblestone street a little ways down, with Myla peering over her shoulder.

The man whom sold her the charm was not there, though the stall was the same, the person behind was different. It was now a rather grubby middle aged gnome who; to the girl's dismay, caught them watching, he winked as he blew a kiss in their general direction.

The look now plastered on the girl's faces could only be described as; horrified.

Ever so slowly they turned and walked away, back towards the town square.

"Well.." Myla cleared her through of a stifled chuckle. "I thought you had better taste than that!" she laughed.

Sarah huffed and swatted at her companion playfully. Snickering she spoke "I did meet a handsome young man" she gloated.

"What? You were gone all of ten minutes! You brazen hussy, you. First the merchant, then the young man." Myla joked.

Sarah snorted. "Well I walked into him right after buying the scale…literally."

"Maybe the charm really brings good luck after all." Myla mumbled.

Sarah shrugged. "He was very handsome; tall, lean, rich golden hair, fair skinned, a sweet smile, and big blue eyes." she described.

Myla purred "Oh my"

Sarah began to frown slightly. "But there was something about him, something I couldn't put my finger on. Like we met before. I don't know! But he does remind me of someone I met years ago when I was fifteen…"

Finally away from the hustle and bustle of the market, they walked on, linking arms.

"Well maybe that's it. He simply reminds you of someone else" Myla suggested.

Sarah shook her head. "No, this feels different. True he reminds me of someone else but that's not why I feel like we've met before." she explained.

"Who does he remind you of then?" asked Myla.

Sarah sighed. "Well it's a long story" taking deep breath she continued. "It's the story of how I got where when I was fifteen. I'll tell you when we get home."

Myla nodded in understanding. "So, this boy… what's his name?"

Sarah opened her mouth to say she didn't ask, only to be startled at the male voice answering Myla's question from behind them.

"Lancelot"

Unlinking their arms, both Sarah and Myla spun around, facing the lad Sarah spoke of. Beside the young man stood a young Kisari, holding the reins of two tridi.

Myla discreetly nudged Sarah in her side with an elbow continuously until Sarah elbowed back sharply.

Clearing his throat, Lancelot spoke again. " You uh… forgot this when you dropped your basket." he held out a book.

Cloud Atlas, the new book she bought from the town's book store. They stopped in every week, usually leaving with a few tomes in hand. How could she have forgotten a book.

"Thank you" She said softly, stepping closer to obtain the book.

Fingers only inches away from they're target, the book was pulled just out of her reach as Lancelot now held it above his head. "tsk tsk, not so fast my lady." He spoke with a cocky smile… the very same HE use to do.

"My book if you please…" Sarah said frostily.

"Your name first, my lady." He purred.

Sarah grimaced, contemplating weather or not to sack him one for being an ass, to get her book back. Well…maybe that would be going a little over board…

A quick glance over her shoulder at her friend who was busy silently giggling in amusement, was no help at all.

She could stomp his foot, or punch him in the gut… but, he only wished to know her name. A rather childish way to get it though; thought Sarah.

Sighing, she looked back in defeat.

But before another word spoke, just behind Lancelot appeared another male.

Proud and tall, dressed in his dark attire, porcelain skinned and his wild platinum hair. The Goblin King stood there.

The heart contained with Sarah's breast beat fiercely, with large amounts of epinephrine releasing into her blood. She had to concentrate to breath. Unconsciously her body was now on guard.

He had found her.

Jareth grabbed the book from Lancelot's grip, giving him a good smack to the back of the head with it, startling him. "Fool some boy!" He scolded.

Lancelot stood stiff as a board; he didn't expect to be caught so quickly, least of all by Jareth himself.

The Goblin King stepped past Lancelot, shoving the novel to Sarah unceremoniously barely a glance and without second thought, he turned his back to her.

He didn't recognize her. Sarah breath in relief, clinging to the book against her chest. Her mind relaxed as she realized he wasn't here for her.

But… is he wasn't here for her, why was he here? She wondered.

His back was to her, maybe this is her opportunity. Common sense out the window, revenge seemed like a good idea now.

With the Goblin King distracted, scolding Lancelot and the Kisari, Sarah slowly reached her arm behind her, slipping a hand up and under her tunic until she felt the hilt of her hidden dagger. All she had to do was strike him hard and fast, and she would have retribution. For all he caused in her life, everything he took, everything he put her through. Now he will pay.

Sarah's movements went unnoticed by the males, but not unseen by her friend.

Swiftly Myla moved to Sarah's side, gripping the arm that clutched the weapon beneath the cloth of her outerwear. "Don't do anything you will regret later Sarah" Myla whispered into her ear.

Forcing herself to settle, she relinquish the grip on the hilt and slid her arm free of the tunic where she began to feel Myla gently tug her away from bickering men. Reluctantly, she let go of her urge for revenge.

Like the eye of a storm, the moment of calm lulling all into a false sense of security right before all hell breaks lose, was now.

Barely twenty feet had they gone when she heard it; his name.

Toby.

Jareth had said it, or rather shouted it, to Lancelot. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of her brother. Toby… She was not given another second to think about how or why when the worst happened.

"Sarah, come on, lets go" Myla beckoned.

Her name was spoken, loud enough for the one person she did not what to hear, hear it. Jareth had stopped yelling, the trio went silent. Sarah's heart beat in her throat and ears, adrenaline began to rise again.

It's funny how things happen so fast, they seem to move so slow. Sarah turned just enough to catch Jareth's movements; he was turning as well. Panic set in as her feet starting moving on they're own accord, before she knew it, she was running as fast as she could through the town, Myla half a step behind her all the way, calling to her.

"Just run!" Sarah hollered back.

Without having to look, Sarah knew the Goblin King was hot on their trail. She needed to lose him and fast. Best place to lose someone would be in the market crowd. With that, she turned down street, and then another, leading back to the horrifically busy main.

Through the tick of people Sarah and Myla pushed and shoved, desperately trying to shake they're pursuers but not lose each other in the process.

It was then Myla saw a large cart being pulled across the market. Hurriedly she grabbed Sarah by the hand, pulling her right in the pathway of the cart and past just in time to block Jareth and Lancelot if only for a few seconds. But it was all the time they needed to switch direction without being seen.

Now running down a back alley they turned a corner, right into a stone wall. Sarah slammed her eyes shut right before the impact, though the wall seemed too close to stop before hitting it, in fact took several more steps before running into.

Sarah lay sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain, warm liquid trickling down the side of her face; her nose was bleeding. Her head throbbed and her body ached. Upon opening her eyes, she expected to see cold brick but instead saw the whitewash wall of their home, and the dissipating mists.

Sitting up, Sarah looked around. Both baskets and they're contents scattered about herself and the very dazed Myla whom lay beside.

"I need to work on my aim" moaned Myla as she pulled herself up.

"That was too close" Sarah breathed, heaving up to her feet shakily.

Not wanting to stay out in the open, battered and bruised the girls gathered their belongings and headed into the safety of their home.

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

Reader18: If I counted correctly, Sarah is about 34. She'll found out soon. ;3

HachimansKitsune : I'm glad. I hope I'm able to keep your interest.

thestarlitrose : I can't wait to see where I go with it too! Lol

London Bai : Myla spills the beans!

DarkAnubisAngel : Thank you! I'm happy to know others find it unique 3


	9. A Fooled Heart

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long but it's another in the story. It's not really an important chapter but I felt it was need in order to continue. Don't be surprised if the next chapter or so takes a bit of time, had to attend a funeral a couple days ago, and likely another soon. But don't worry one bit my little duckings, I'm fine :3 . It's just the drama of family is what may slow me down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**A Fooled Heart**

Over hill over dale, the Goblin King's instincts never fail. There in Sylvor Ston, he spotted Toby and as well as apparently his young kisari captain of the guard Garth; he should have guessed.

Those two were as thick as thieves.

Below in the town, just beyond the square stood the prominent prince, pestering some poor wench. Well atleast that seemed to be the extent of trouble Toby has found and nothing worse.

A beat of his wings, angling them to a sharp descend. Wind against feather, like white hot blades they slice through with ease. Down dives the divine owl, spiraling with wings tucked. Speeding fast, the ground growing ever closer.

The sudden spread of wing slowed him his plummet. With a flurry of feather and fabric lands the lord of the labyrinth.

Snatching the book from Tobias, Jareth then struck his pip of a prince with the tome before returning it to the woman now rotating back to rebuke the rebellious youth of his actions.

"Fool some boy!" He snapped.

Taking an authoritive stance, hands to hips, Jareth continued his admonishment. The heated words and firm scolding kept him from paying any mind to the females which proved to be a mistake.

"Sarah, come on, lets go" the other girl beckoned.

That name pierced his heart, sending a sudden shock to his body. Mind reeling at the possibilities of the mentioned name, Jareth turned round to only to catch the whipping raven hair as the woman made a mad dash, her snowy haired companion behind.

Jareth shot off like an arrow after her, with only a one thing in mind now; Sarah.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Her name clear as day, called to the black haired one from the white.

"Just run!" came the snappish reply.

He had to catch her, he needed to know…

However he had not planned for these females to be so ridiculously fast, they were outrunning both Toby and himself. Sole stuck stone as the chase continued throughout the town, and into the market.

Amidst the chaos of people, they strived to keep sight of the fleeing girls but all for not as a pottery cart soon blocked they're path for mere moments but in that time they lost them.

With a flick of the wrist, Jareth sent a crystal to track the trail of the escapees, which indecently lead them straight into a dead end. A curtain of vaporizing mist, revealing the wall behind. A spell maybe? A trick? The only thing that was certain was the women were gone.

But the search was only just beginning.

"Was that…" Toby began, out of breath.

"Possibly" Was the only answer Jareth could give. Stripping his pale hand of a glove, flat palmed her moved it along the chilly stone wall.

"Do you think it is?" Asked Toby, still slightly shaken.

"I don't know.." Jareth murmured.

"But she ran" He had spoke to her, followed her, teased her, and he didn't even recognize her… Toby mentally kicked himself.

"I can see that" Said Jareth snidely, slipping his glove back on.

"It has to be…" A small spark, a kindled flame of hope began to burn bright in Toby's eyes. When he had set out for his search, he had no idea that this would happen.

"Fetch Garth, we're going back to the castle"

Feet up on the table, slumped back in an old wooded chair, Sarah held a rag to her nose soaking up the flowing blood. Myla virtually doing the same thing however with a cold compress to the decent sized lump on her forehead, and a fat spit lip to match.

Ceobhrán and Sneachta lay in contentment by their beloved guardians, relaxed to have them home safe and mostly sound.

As the time past from Sarah's first arrival with the odd little beasts, they began to grow a particular attachment to each of the girls; Sneachta to Myla and Ceobhrán to herself.

"Sarah…" Myla's voice was deep, giving the vibe of impending doom. Sarah could feel what was coming next but replied sounding innocently as possible anyways.

"…Yeah?"

"Start talking" demanded her friend darkly. Clearly not to pleased about the days happenings, leading to the goose egg on her head.

No figurative corner to back into, no excuses, no more running, Sarah sighed. Now was the time for complete truth. And so she began to regale Myla of her past.

"It all started when I was fifteen…." She started.

During the story, the girls absent mindedly had moved from the kitchen and into the sitting room in front of the fire, Ceo's head on Sarah's lap and Ta's in Myla's, stroking them affectionately. As the story came to a close, to Sarah's relief Myla asked few questions.

"So, let me get this straight. The king of the goblin's stole your brother and made you beat the labyrinth to earn him back but in doing so you lost your dreams to him and five years after that you came back here because you've been tainted for life with this world? " Myla babbled out in one breath of air.

Sarah nodded "That's about the gist"

"And the whole market run was because he heard your name and you panicked and all that?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"And that boy, he reminded you of the goblin king?" Myla inquired.

Sarah nodded again as Myla bobbed hers slightly, lips thinned in thought.

The next few moments were filled with an agonizing silence, unsure of what to say. An eternity seemingly had past until the quiet was broken.

"I heard the labyrinth had a champion some years back, but I thought it only a rumor. The first in since it's inception, you are the one and only Sarah." Myla explained softly.

Sarah gazed into the fire that burned in the large hearth. The first and only to have beaten the great maze and it's master; Sarah hadn't any idea of who she was in this land. And she still did not understand nor know anything of it, or of the goblin kingdom…she will find out though, and soon.

That night, Sarah lay in bed, arm behind her head, her other across her bare stomach staring at the purple velvet canopy above. The soft rumble of Ceo's snores were a comfort to her in the silences as he slumbered at her feet.

Sleep seemed to be evading her, mind a whirl with old memories. The first time she had laid her eyes upon the goblin king, he was like a dark angel in his black armor, his billowing nightmarish cloak, lightening behind him; a wondrous sight to behold.

His physical appearance, he seemed a bit old at first and not much to please a young girl's fancy but looking back now, he was handsome, regal, refined. His personality however left something to be desired. He was first and foremost arrogant, he was also manipulative, cruel, egotistical, selfish, and self-serving. She secretly admitted to herself that she also found him kind of…charming, in a bad boy sort of way.

He once told her everything he did, he did for her. To him perhaps that's what he thought but to her, what he did for her was for himself and not truly for her at all. She wasn't ungrateful for her experience in the labyrinth but she could not help but feel disdain for that so called king, that devilish trickster.

During her trek through the winding stand stone walls, she he only met up with him once, in the lower tunnels. Hoggle, her dwarven guide and newfound friend was leading her past the giant stone heads that spoke, the false alarms as he called them when the orb appeared and led them to the king in disguise.

"Nothing? Nothing tra la la!" Sarah snorted at the words she recalled him saying. Really, who says that?

It was there he tried a subtle seduction, towering over her, so close. She did not understand it then but she did now. He wore leather boots, gray patterned tights and a worked leather jacket; she really liked that jacket…

Then he just seemed to be challenging her, and so she rose to answer with "It's a piece of cake"

That wiped the smug smirk of his royal highness's mug. Sarah cracked a smile in the darkness of her room. How she would love to do that again. To give him a good blow to his ego…figuratively of course.

It was in the moment the gears of her mind paused; it wasn't a half bad idea. To deliver the great and feared goblin king a hard strike, enough to knock him down a peg.

The idea began to grow in her head. Like a newly formed sword, she had many imperfections to beat out of it. But once it was complete, it would be quite a weapon to behold, and to cut the goblin king down to size.

As her mind continued to ponder, a soft tune truck a cord in the depth of her memories. Tugging at her heart strings, it play as a harp. Slowly the words came to her lips, drowning out her harsh planning, even Ceo's snores she could not hear as she quietly sang.

"Such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes"

The early morning light began to peer through the heavy drapes of her bedroom window. Specks of dust floated about the golden crack of light, as if dancing along.

"There's such a fooled heart. Beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart"

Sarah, at the sudden realization of the words, stopped singing.

A fooled heart…

Sarah growled in frustration and turned on with a new determination of sleep, to block out all else for a moments peace.

After a heavily needed rest she would hit the library, she needed information to continue formulating her plan, hopefully they had the tomes she would need. But for now, sleep was in order.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

thestarlitrose:I'm interested in those thoughts ;3

London Bai: That will be in the next chapter. Ceo and Ta will begin to enter the story a little more from here on in.

lillyput93: Hope I didn't leave you hanging too long.

HachimansKitsune: I love that, so awesome. Rewviews like this make me want to write more and more. 3

And to the rest, thank you for your reviews. ^- ^


	10. Missing Years

**A/N:** Ello ello, here is the next chapter in our little story. Again again, not FANTASTIC but not too bad. Not really a chapter moving the story forward much but it has some key information and whatnot. And yeah, I leave alot of loop holes, I haven't really planned anything out. This was a whim of a story... Anyways, ENJOY!

**PS:** Thank you all for reviewing. :3

**PPS:** GASP! I'm nearly 300 words shorter than most of my other chapters!

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah don't own Labyrinth blah blah.

_(I'm really tired, can you tell?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Missing years **

Upon arrival at the dreary goblin Castle, Jareth sent Toby to his chambers for the duration of the day, he would decide punishment later. And as for his young captain of the guard, he had also confined to quarters. He could not deal with them right now.

Those two are a royal pain in the arse….

Jareth sat in his unusual thrown, slouched over as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache approaching. The days happenings worked on his nerves. Toby's little escapade opened a whole new can of worms he was not ready for. the unexpected run-in with the potential Sarah Williams was shocking to say the least…

Sarah… the likely-hood of it being her was slim but not impossible. What was he to do now was the question. He hated to admit it but he'd given up hope some time ago, and instead focused on Tobias. But now, the hope he felt still seemed false, surreal, unbelievable. It was frustrating to say the least.

He couldn't just drop this, as if it never happened. But he was unsure of how to peruse. Such a matter needed delicacy and digression.

Jareth leaned back, now massaging his aching temples; what to do, what to do….

Now he wished he wasn't so flippant toward the girl. He could only recall pale skin and dark hair… Toby had a particular interest in her, clearly unaware of whom she was and yet drawn to her. He should have paid closer attention. Jareth chided himself.

If he had only seen her eyes, he would know.

Sighing, Jareth summoned a crystal orb to his finger tips; he needed comfort of the painful reminded that he still had a heart. Lost to the vision he held within his hand, he watched Sarah dance with himself. Her silvery iridescent gown shimmered in his eyes; she was a pretty little thing back then, so lively, so innocent…. He confessed himself overly curious as to the kind of person she would be now. The past fourteen years of her life was lost to him, and he wanted to know everything. he wanted to know where she's been, what she's done, and what she's gone through.

The sphere burst like a bubble as the dream was literally shattered from the inside out. Sarah was irritatingly clever at times, not to mention she was also resourceful, that being one of them, and writing arrows in lipstick on the stones she passed at every turn making the was ingenious really. A slip of girl on the edge of womanhood, and she had unraveled his great maze and now unrivaled as the only champion the labyrinth. Jareth clenched his fist, the defeat was bitter sweet. He was proud of her but his own pride took a nasty blow.

In the end he had to wonder who really won. Yes she played the game, and got her brother back but in doing so, she had to forsake her precious dreams, forfeit them to him as payment, as punishment; those were the rules of the labyrinth, even he was abide by them.

The labyrinth itself was almost an entity, there was a consciousness about it, its own will and power. Even he did not understand or know the inner workings, only it's purpose; his purpose.

It was true the land and it's creature weren't much to look at, however the labyrinth itself sat upon a nexus welling to raw unrefined power, fueled by the energies that connected all worlds.

Once this was a common knowledge, but now nearly erased from all history; purposely so. Over the long ages many wars were raged over this nexus, countless lives and lands destroyed in the process.

Finally war seemed futile, the lords and ruler whom fought for the power came together and agreed upon a trial; one son from each noble family would entered the ancient maze and the labyrinth itself would choose victor, hence forth be king to the it and it's inhabitance.

Fane, son of Sorin became the first in a long line of Goblin Kings.

Fane, during his rein saw to it that all documentation and any text regarding the nexus and history there of was destroyed, thus negating any future foolish pursuers of the power well.

It would be several centuries later that Fane would use the labyrinth to help the next generation of fae flourish and continue to populate by obtaining unwanted human children that were wished away to the goblins. The parent, guardian, or sibling that had wished the child away was given an opportunity to run the labyrinth to win the child back, none successful.

Until his Sarah.

Jareth was soon broken from his thought as a goblin came bursting into the throne room a letter in hand " Your Highness, Your Highness. The message Your Highness, from his prince Fell!" said the goblin as he hurried to his master handing him the letter in question.

Jareth ran a finger in the wax seal of the envelope, pulling out the bit of parchment folded within. Exasperated, the goblin King crumpled the paper.

Sarah have to wait, Jareth had more pressing matters to attend.

Sarah awoke late in the afternoon to an uncomfortably full bladder in semi-numb legs. Puffy eyed she look down to see her white beast laying across her lower limbs.

"Ceo" she groaned still partially asleep. "Ceo, I gotta pee"

Ceobhrán rumbled, acknowledging but uncaring. In short he didn't budge…

Struggling Sarah finally managed to pull her legs free and slipped from the bed. She then stumbled about her room in a groggy state, her legs tingling with pins and needles and they need to release the pressure grew at the second.

after a quick stop to the loo Sarah entered the kitchen where she found Myla puttering around about amongst the various jars and containers.

Sarah flopped in a chair ungracefully, catching her companion's attention. " And the dead awakes, I take it you didn't sleep well" said Myla, while reaching for a bundle of dried herbs. Sarah shook her head "not exactly"

Myla frowned as she pulled the dry flowers from the plant dropping them into her mortar pestle. "well I can't say I'm surprised" she commented.

Sarah laid her face flat down on the wooden table "this sucks" she moaned.

The crackle of the dehydrated petals between the stone was the only sound heard through the quietness of the house, until Myla spoke again "well I may have something that might make you feel better"

Sarah shifted ahead to watch her friend add a few more ingredients in her mortar pestle, before finishing her concoction. "what is it?" She questioned curiously. Myla moved beside Sarah with her stone bowl in hand. "a salve" she answered gesturing for Sarah to set up.

Gathering a moderate amount of finger, Myla dabbed it on to Sarah's bruised bridge gingerly.

"Myla" Sarah began.

Myla hummed back.

"what do you know about the labyrinth?" she asked.

"well…" Myla breathed and took a seat. "That it's in the goblin kingdom, and that Jareth is the king…"

"And?" She prompted.

"And, that's about it…" Myla shrugged hopelessly.

Sarah sighed, well that was pointless.

"But" Myla continued. "We may have a book or two atleast mentioning something. We'll go look after I make you something to eat 'kay?"

Sarah nodded with a small smile. Myla was usually the one to cook after she burned some water within the first couple days she arrived.

Looking about the table, Sarah noticed the novel she had purchased the day before, laying on the corner.

While waiting on her breakfast, she fingered through the pages lazily. But soon curiosity took her back to the second page in the book where it listed the publisher information. Her eyes skimmed down until stopping at the printed year…it must be a typo; she told herself. 'That's a pretty big typo' her inner voice scoffed at her immediate disbelief. "two thousand four…." Sarah whispered.

"Pardon?" said Myla, over the sizzling eggs.

"Two thousand four" Sarah repeated. "This book was printed in 2004...Myla" she said, looking back towards her companion. "This book was printed fourteen years after I left…I've been gone fourteen years" Sarah sobbed slightly, a lump suddenly in her throat.

Myla moved the pan from over the top stove top, scraping the eggs onto a plate before briskly stepping to her friend.

A hand on her shoulder soothed her trembling nerves, if anyone understood how she felt at that moment, it was Myla. Having been lost in the veil for two hundred years, only to returned to an empty house, her mother passing away before their reunion. Sarah was only lost for ten years in the blinding fog. But the surprise of finding out the amount of time that passed in her absences was still shocking, and painful.

Sarah quickly found herself wondering about her mother; does she still act? How many husbands has she had? Her father; is he happily living out retirement with Karen? Does he ever think of her, miss her? Her kid brother; He must be nearly twenty now, and handsome no doubt. Is he in college?…did he ever find her note?

Perhaps she'll never know….

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw Replies:<strong>

**Evelyn Carroll: **I'm glad you like it, there will be more lost love chasing.

**Kroneko388**: I'm glad you love it so.

**London Bai**: Yes, I suppose your right. And here's another one of those chatpers! Now as for plushies, I break sewing machines lol. I do have a little concept art I doodled of them up on my DA.

**Sarah Rose 29: **Hope it continues to do so.

**Lost O' Fallen Girl: **And thar you have the next installment, and many more to come!


	11. Go Back To Go Farward

**A/N: **Okily-dokily here is chapter 11. Lately I'v been more and more disappointed in my writing. Please tell me if it's just me or if it's not. This chapter may have some errors of words that just don't fit. I was testing out a new program for this..there's still a few bugs to work out with it. I correted what I saw but knowing me... I more than likely missed lots. There's also a section of two conversations going on at once...I had it set up on my wordpro but it looks so much different on here unfortunately, but I think you will all understand it perfectly...

I hope you all have had a good Easter/weekend. I myself am not religious but I do use Easter and other such holidays as an excuse for chocolate, gifts, and a good time with the family. ... I totally made some awesome coloured eggs!..But I broke my best one Tn T

I was also thinking about adding some songs, either random ones I hear during the time I write, or maybe ones I think would go with the story, or just ones I like in general. I'm always out for new music, so I figured I wasn't the only one and would like to share what I like. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Go back to go forward**

Heeled boots clicked along the smooth black marble floor, echoing within a great hall. Jareth strode through the long corridor, cape billowing behind him as he made his way toward the Council doors. Apparently they decided to hold a secret meeting behind his back, and if it weren't for his friend Prince Fell sending him an urgent message, he wouldn't have known.

Raised voices could be heard behind the giant doors, heated conversations and angry accusations burned like fuel and the fires of hate toward the goblin Kingdom as well as its keeper and commander, himself.

there was one in particular who liked to raise his vocals above the rest, and he was unmistakable. Bray Garin, King of the Gwyllion, lord of the Northern Mountains . But in Jareth's opinion he was a power-hungry, greedy, underhanded, spineless the little fraction of a man.

And he would like nothing more than to castrate that greasy little imp with a rusty nail. That indeed would be satisfying.

Jareth, with a power boost pushed past the Council doors revealing a large round room constructed much the same as the Roman Senate thousands of years ago, with an early Venetian architectural twist. Visual elegance to counteract the verbal ugly dealings within.

Beautifully carved stone made this stair-like seating that curved around the room like a horseshoe, each council member having their own specific place marked amongst the rows by a velvet cushion embroidered with their house sigil. His seat in particular was nearest to the King on the end, marked by the pillow of midnight blue, the symbol of his house he often wore around his neck, the silver horns of the Minotaur, also embroidered upon his cushion with metallic thread.

At the head of the room sat the high King Argoth, father to Fell. a middle-aged man with long black hair tied behind his back, his face thin and refined but beginning to show his years. Dressed in robes befitting of his station he sat poker-faced, showing no signs of emotion but within his tired blue eyes.

Jareth's surprise entry did not cause the rabble cease, but it did not go unnoticed either, as he received many glares while he made his way towards his seat where Fell awaited him. The goblin King walked head high and dignified to his companion with whispers of favoritism beneath the shouting. A trait frowned upon in leaders.

The goblin king watched on in silence, listening to Bray waggle his tongue; the little fink. Bray stood in the center of the room, he was indeed on the sorter side, thin, ashen gray skin, silver hair medium length hair, his eyes as dark as the black crystals mined by the mynydd dwarfs.

"High King Argoth, we can no longer sit idly by while this upstart and his band of miscreants continue to wreak havoc throughout the lands. The council demands something be done!" He spoke.

Fell leaned over, and began speaking to Jareth in hushed tones _"He's been at this for nearly three hours, trying to turn the whole of the council against you"_

"And what would the council have me do?" Argoth questioned irritatedly.

Jareth scoffed _"They're all already against me"_

"Justice!" demanded Bray.

_"Well yes but, he wants action now"_ Continued Fell.

"Justice? my dear Lord Garin, this is politics, there's no such thing as justice" Quipped Argoth, earning snickers from the council members.

Jareth nodded _"Thank you, for sending the message"_

"Surely you must do something, you are high King" groused Bray.

Fell smirked _"and have all the fun to myself? I think not"_

"We cannot convict with no proof" Argoth stated.

Jareth snorted at his friend's jest, turning his attention back to Bray and Argoth.

"No proof? we all know what his goblins are capable of, and what they do best. And his is the only land untouched by this rash of thievery your majesty" Bray spat sourly.

"Would say you Lord Jareth? Do you deny?" Argoth gestured toward the Goblin King.

"I was under the impression that this was a meeting, not a trial, my lord king. I have no need to defend myself since I nor my goblins have done anything. We are not the perpetrators of these crimes" Jareth said nonchalantly, with an icy undertone.

"Of course he would deny it!" Snapped the Gwyllion King.

"That is quite enough Lord Garin! Further more, seeing as how there is no real proof to these matters you have presented, it is insufficient, and until you come up with substantial evidence, this meeting is adjourned" Argoth then left the council chambers soon followed by the chittering members and a fuming Bray, muttering under his breath about getting proof.

As soon as King Garin and the others were out of ear shot, Jareth turned to his companion. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?" He said with intention to tell Fell of the scene at the market.

Sarah sat in a comfortable alcove sitting area inside the library, that had grown tremendously over the last four years. The shock of learning about the amount of time she has been gone, passed quickly, and straight into surreal, it just didn't feel true and yet she knew it was.

It all added to her new determination to execute her plan. And to do so, she would have to learn much more about the goblin kingdom, and it's inner workings; which was easier said than done.

Book after book and nothing, not even a mention. How was this possible, she got more information about goblins and all that in the human realm than she did her where they actually lived…

Sarah flopped back against the cousins burry eyed and frustrated as hell. How long had she been at this, a day…or week? Seemed like forever, even though it's only been about four hours. Why couldn't she find anything, even Myla; who gave up about forty-five minutes prier, also found just as much.

Nothing, nata, nill, none, zilch, zero!

What was going on? A conspiracy? Seriously, what the hell…

Sighing Sarah laid her head back, calming herself. "this is ridiculous" she groaned.

"What's ridiculous? Did you find something?" asked Myla, stepping inside the alcove, startling Sarah slightly.

"No, that's the problem. I haven't found a damn thing. Not a shred…."

shaking her head, Myla sat down beside her perplexed companion virtually in the same state as herself. "This is really strange indeed. I've never even noticed how difficult it is to get information on the goblin kingdom… then again I've never tried. Not many people are that interested, they just know it's not a good place to go… which begs the question; why you so adamant about finding information in the first place?" she asked curiously, with a hint of suspicion.

"well, I was going to explain after found what I was looking for but it seems I'm not getting anywhere at the moment" it was then a voice from the past echoed through her mind.

'Sometimes the way forward is the way back' said the wise man.

At the time she really didn't understand it then, but now that she was older it became clear, especially now.

Sarah sat up straight with the sudden idea; the light bulb didn't only come on, it burst!

"That's it!" she exclaimed happily.

"What's it?" asked Myla now confused as ever.

"I have to go back to go forward" said Sarah as she scrambled to her feet knocking several books around, in her excitement. "I have to go back and see Hoggle!"

"Sarah slow down and tell me what's going on" said Myla getting irritated.

Sarah stopped that her friend. "Right, right, okay I'll explain while we're getting ready to go" she said.

Sarah strode out of the library Myla right behind. "remember last night I told you about my past?" she reminded.

"Yeah…?" Replied Myla.

"Well it got me thinking" continued Sarah, as they made their way through the house preparing to leave "last night I decided to exact I went to revenge, goblin king and take back what's rightfully mine; my dreams"

Myla stayed silent for a moment, comprehending her friend's words "wait…" she said "you want to steal back to dreams?"

Sarah nodded "yup" she simply said.

"Well…" Said Myla "that does sound like fun" she smiled. It was her way of agreeing to go along.

Sarah halted and turned to face her friend. No more words exchanged, Sarah simply hugged her in gratitude.

finally they finished preparing, each just similar attire; worked leather boots and pants, the cream poet shirt beneath a jerkin. A rawhide trench coat with the large collar done up high, covering the lower half of their faces. Hat, and gloves. They had to make sure they were not recognizable due to the market incident; just in case.

They stepped outside, Ceo and Ta with them. dusk was upon the land, the sun just barely peeking over the hills that surround their cottage. "we won't make it before nightfall" warned Myla.

"that's the point." Said Sarah, giving Ceo a good pat before mounting the great white beast. Myla shrugged, straddling Ta's lower back. "are you sure about this Sarah?"

"yes, I am." answered Sarah, lowering the length of her along Ceo's back. Myla nodded and did the same. "let's go"

The white creatures shot off with the girls atop, weaving in and out of the mists; disappearing and reappearing every few meters. Quickening their journey.

all too soon the night was upon them, bringing angry thundering clouds just as they reached the goblin borders that was marked dark gnarled forest similar to the one she found inside the labyrinth. Lightning flashed through the trees as they rode, Ceo's and Ta's agility, flexibility, and ability was unprecedented. They moved like speeding cheetahs through the underbrush, every so often having to avoid a large puddle or fallen branch by leaping onto the trunk of a tree and then to another before coming to ground again; able to do so because their two long toes, and thumb-like dew claw.

The storm forced the majority creatures into taking shelter, making the way clear of unwanted company for the girls. Breaking through the trees and straight into the heavy rain, they continued on across the barren goblin lands. Hours had passed before they made it to the hill that looked over the great labyrinth. Ceo stopped at Sarah's command at the peak where she first entered this world. Ta slid to halt in the mud, as Myla sat straight "so this is the maze. It doesn't look that far…" She observed.

Sarah shivered a little after companion's eerie words. "it's further than you think" she stated quietly and turned with Ceo, making their way down the hill towards the gates where she first met Hoggle. Myla and Ta following close behind, all now thoroughly soaked.

Along the outer wall they wandered, Sarah was not sure where she would see him, or even if he was still alive, but something told her to keep going. There in the gloom she spotted burning lights through the windows of the small hut 'it must be his' she thought.

Getting off Ceo, she looked towards Myla who was doing the same "I think this is it" she said, now feeling slightly nervous at her impromptu soon to be reunion with the once cowardly dwarf. Sarah neared the door, biting down her uneasy feeling, she lifted up her fist to the wet wood; 'it's now or never' she told herself, still hesitating.

Myla rolled her eyes, reaching past her friend and knocked on the door. Sarah huffed and glared daggers at Myla over her shoulder.

Hoggle set is at his workbench, repairing a clasp for one of his precious jewels when someone began rapping at his hut door, startling him.

It was once in a blue moon he had visitors at his home let alone in the middle of the night during a storm, and he did not like it one bit. He immediately became suspicious, and wary. Shimmying off his stool, he looked around for a weapon of sorts, just in case. From his hearth he grabbed the fire poker, gripping it tight in his leathery hands, preparing for the worst behind his door.

Slowly he moved closer, another couple knocks making him nearly jump from his skin. Reaching over he gripped the latch, and pulled it open. The door creaked as it swung, the rain made almost a white noise while the sky lit with another crack of lightening, illuminating the tall stranger the stood now three or four feet from him. 'A ranger?' was the first thought in his mind "who are ya' and wha'd ya' want?" he demanded in his gruff voice.

The stranger moved closer, squatting down to his level. He watched as a gloved hand began to undo the buttons of the high collar that concealed his lower face, his eyes were shadowed by the brim of his hat that dripped the water it collected from the ever pouring rain. The hidden faced was soon revealed, the pale skin aglow from the light of this hut. The stranger was no man, indeed she was a young woman, though he did not recognize her right away he knew he met her before.

She tilted her hat back to stop the annoying dripping, allowing the view of her eyes unobstructed; green as green could be. But the held the soul of the same girl he'd known some years ago; his first true friend.

"Hoggle" she spoke, her voice more mature and silky than he remembered.

Hoggle closed his mouth that had apparently been hanging open, he gulped "S…Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah beamed and nodded. "You remember me" she said happily.

There was a loud thud and clatter as Hoggle pitched forwarded, fainting right in front of her, poker beside him.

That was not the reaction she was expecting…

Myla peered over Sarah "You killed him…" she said, half jokingly.

* * *

><p><strong>ps: I have a tenancy for using words from several languages, in this chapter I used "mynydd" it's Welsh for mountain. I thought is looked and sounded better than "mountain dwarf"...<strong>

**Review Replies:**

Kuroneko388** : **Oh he wont have to look anymore...

Person3162012 : Action is coming soon!

"to lazy to log in" (lol) Thank you 3

hungergamesanddancing : Thank you!

Lost O'Fallon Girl :Your excitement is making me excited!

London Bai : Your much too kind, I blush! Thank you. I do intend to finish Without at some point...

JHaines : Huzzah!


	12. Tea?

**A/N:** Okies, sorry it's been a while. Really had a difficult time with this chapter, hope it's alright.

Drew some new JarethxSarah art on DA, here's the link /d4xdqrk

Alrighty, I picked out a couple songs I like and I think that fit. Hope you all enjoy.

**Jareth**: Bittersweet (_with lyrics_)- Apocalyptica

**Sarah**: I walk Alone - Tarja (I love Tarja)

I'd also like to thank everyone's support and reviews. 3

_Disclaimer: Me no own Labyrinth._

**Chapter 12**

**Tea?**

Toby sat on his large four poster bed where he had been since first being sent to his room like a misbehaving child, some hours before. Dusk purring in from the open glass doors of his balcony, filling his chambers warm hues.

Pensively he stared at the aged paper he rubbed between his thumbs and index fingers around the corners they held. The last words of his sister before she left, laid upon the note.

It had to have been her. It all fit…Maybe if he had old her his real name. Maybe she wouldn't have ran. It hurt a little that she didn't recognize him but then again, he was only five years old when she saw him last. And she herself had changed in the past fourteen years.

His in fond memories of her, she was barely a woman. Long dark brown hair, youthful peach skinned girl with light freckles and rosy cheeks. Smiling with her sage eyes.

That was not the woman he met today. She couldn't have been more than twenty-three or so. Liquid coal for hair, her skin had nearly lost all colour, no rosy cheeks or freckles. Her eyes were unnaturally green. The only thing he could recall being the same was her smile.

Lips spread, sweet and kind. A beauty mark just above the left side of her mouth. The little brown dot accentuated her whole mouth, just like… Toby's suddenly derailed and he leaned over and snatched the family portrait he brought from home that he kept on the night table beside his bed.

He scanned the picture carefully, zoning in on his sister who was fourteen when it was taken. And there in the photo lay his answer.

Toby's jaw dropped.

Gods, it was her! Toby sucked in a lung full of air in realization. It was her, he continued to tell himself. Leaving the portrait on his bed, Toby stood up and began pacing the length of his room.

Trying to rationalize his rampant and wild thoughts. So many, so fast until they sifted through leaving only one thought left; Get the hell out and go back to Sylver Ston.

Now more determined strode out of his chamber, through his suite sitting room until he reached the door. He grabbed the latch only to receive a nasty jolt that knocked him backwards.

Toby groaned, head aching. " Not nice Jareth, not nice." he muttered out loud, getting back up.

Storming back through his room, the balcony doors opened at his will saving him touching handles, just in case.

"Alright-ee, plan B" Toby flicked his wrist, pulling an orb from the air…it popped. Grumbling, he shook out his tension, summoning another crystal. Toby smirked triumphantly, pleased with himself. He than blew the orb into the wind, and waited.

Along the outer walls of the labyrinth was a lone dwarf hut, where inside a soggy Sarah grunted, dragging the unconscious Hoggle into his bed "Christ, he's heavier than he looks"

"I could imagine so" replied Myla, shedding her damp coat and hat.

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed beside the dwarf, looking about curiously.

There was a surprising amount of room inside the little home, though it was roughly one room, if Sarah had to guess, probably about two-hundred fifty square feet. His bed was situated in a little alcove, separated by a linen curtain. His home was surprisingly clean and organized.

The wood floor was swept, his table was clear, the hearth was also near ashless, his work bench however had bits and bobs on it, along with tools; clearly he was working on something before he answered the door.

The fire the burned inside the inglenook, warming the hut. It was then Sarah realized there was several colored lights dancing here and there. Tilting her head, she looked above into the thatched ceiling. A large assortment of bobbles, trinkets, jewels, and gems dangled from the rafters. Glittering, sparkling, reflecting, mesmerizing. In short, it was beautiful, those shimmering little delights.

Then Sarah began to wonder if her little dwarf friend had a hording problem, caused by some sort of trauma, or a mental illness, or if he was like a magpie; a love of shiny things. But then again, he his a dwarf. What she hears, they love treasures. But she hasn't met many to really know.

Soon she was pulled from her distracting thoughts by a Myla who was rustling around with copper kettle, assuming she's putting on some water for tea.

"Hey Myla, look up" Said Sarah with a smile.

"I saw. Pretty aren't they?" she replied without turning away from the pot. "Just don't touch them" she then warned. "Dwarfs are known to be possessive of their treasures."

Sarah nodded "I noticed" she said as Ceo settled down on the floor by her feet, Ta still sniffing about.

Hoggle awoke to a loud steam whistle, a sound he knew all too well. Did he doze with the kettle on? He wondered to himself. Things were a little hazy, he didn't remember much before he supposedly fell asleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes, turning his head to the side.

Two feminine figures moved around, one grabbing some cups while the other poured the boiled water into his tea pot.

Now alert, he sat up, eyeing the strangers, recalling the last few moments before passing out… or was a just a dream? Was he still dreaming?

"Sarah?" croaked Hoggle unsurely.

Sarah glanced towards the dwarf, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "Your awake" she said, moving beside the bed. "You were out a good half hour" she informed him.

Hoggle gulped, she was really there. His first friend, his first love interest, his Sarah. He opened his mouth but before he could start spouting questions, Sarah held up a hand.

"I know there's a lot you want to ask but I would like to start of by saying I am so sorry for popping out of the blue like this, after apparently fourteen years of no word from me. I was a terrible friend" She babbled on as the snow skinned elf handed him a cup of tea.

And Sarah continued "Which begs the question, why am I here after all this time? Well I need intell. And you are the only one I know can help me. I would be forever grateful and in your debt!" She blathered.

Now completely mystified, Hoggle sat quietly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish about to speak only to change his mind. What was he to do… He wanted to be mad and tell her to leave. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He should, he had every right…but he just couldn't.

finally Hoggle sighed " I ain't gots any idea what yer goin' on 'bout, but…I'll 'elp ya' anyways I can. Yer still my friend." he said.

Sarah beamed and leaned over to hug him, careful of the tea. "I knew you'd come through for me, you always have"

Hoggle scoffed, lifting his tea closer to his face "Yeah well, first ya gots'ta tell me all 'bout yer'self. How ya got here, an' alls that" he told her before taking a sip, eyes shifting between the girls.

Understandably Sarah nodded, watching him. "Oh! Hoggle, this is Myla. Myla, Hoggle" she said, gesturing to each.

Myla reached a hand out kindly "Nice to meet you" she said.

Hoggle set the cup down, shaking her hand. "yeah" he murmured, unaware he was staring. He had seen a lot of creatures in is life, but not quite like her. Utterly white, almost luminescent, with blue and green neon heterochromatic eyes. So…exotic. And Sarah wasn't far behind.

Myla cleared her throat knowingly. "Southern Witch Elf hybrid…it'll all be explained soon" she assured.

Hoggle blushed, quickly composing himself. "Right, sorry." he said, embarrassedly.

Myla shook her head slightly. "No worries." she replied while Sarah bit back a chuckle.

"Well I suppose I should start from where I left home…" Said Sarah, then went on to tell her dwarven friend, her story.

The rained seemed relentless as the night endless outside the home of Hoggle, where inside, Sarah had just finished regaling the dwarf of the past fourteen years. Which was not an easy task.

Hoggle gaped in disbelief about the girl he once knew, but clearly he didn't anymore. "yer the thieves?" he blurted.

Sarah hushed him "not so loud" she said.

"yer the ones who are causin' alls this trouble" He said accusingly.

The girls looked at each other, then back at the dwarf. "Trouble?" asked Sarah.

"Ya don' know?" Hoggle shook his head "The high councils blamin' goblins for all the stealin' ya been doin'!" he said.

Sarah leaned back against the wall of the alcove. She hated to admit it…but she didn't really care. Did that make her a horrible person? The only ones she cared about in this wasteland was Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. "Well, if my plan works, it should make the goblins look innocent." She said, subtly changing subjects.

Interest took Hoggle "Plan?" he enquired.

Myla smirked from the sidelines.

"I want to take back my dreams" answered Sarah. "That's why I came. I need to learn all I can about this place. I tried researching with books but… there's nothing written"

Hoggle gasped "What? Ya want me to help you break into the archive of dreams?"

The girls perked up a bit, noticeably so. Hoggle groaned and put his face in his hands. 'ya really stuck yer foot in it this time ya old fool' he told himself.

"Please Hoggle…" Sarah pleaded.

Hoggle exhaled "If Jareth ever found out…" he started.

"He wont, I promise" Said Sarah.

"alright, I'll help ya…"

Time slowly passed, the storm overhead began to move on as the three conversed with one another. Hoggle first gave them a none detailed history of the labyrinth, and it's use. He then moved onto the sub labyrinth, and ways to enter the archive; the easiest way was through the spiraling stairwell of the giant sundial in the hedgerow. Below was a much more complex maze, filled with nightmares; he warned. He also warned that the sub labyrinth was a place where all but the king's magic was canceled out. The sub labyrinth did not directly connect to the archive but there were secret, ancient network tunnels around it that they could get to.

He went on to explain the archive, and the reason for the dreams. Human dreams were the most powerful source of magic to feed the nexus because humans don't have physical magic like the beings of this realm do, the humans poured it all into their dreams, ever last drop.

He told them all he knew, which brought of the question of how he knew, and he answered. "I've been around" he said vaguely.

"Hoggle, how do you get around the labyrinth?" asked Myla.

The dwarf wormed his way off his bed, stretching his stiff muscles. He then hobbled around the table to his work bench where his pouch of trinkets laid. Tinkering about, he walked back with a little glass marble in hand. "with this" he showed them.

Inside the marble was moving, swirling gold. "I don' use it much any more. I've know the labyrinth like the back of my hand" He stated. "here, you can…borrow it" unable to actually give it up completely, even to Sarah.

He held it out to her, tilting his hand forcing the little orb to roll into hers. "Thank you." said Sarah, handing it carefully to Myla to slip into her shadow-silk for safe keeping.

Hoggle eyed the cloth "is that.." he began. "Yes" interrupted Sarah.

"But how?" He stared at the rare fabric.

"It's a story for another time. Sarah, we need to get going" Pressed Myla, gesturing to the little window.

It was just before dawn.

Sarah shot up "Crapskies!" she said, grabbing her coat and hat off one of the chair. "Sorry Hoggle" she apologized.

The dwarf nodded understanding the sudden departure. He saw them to the door where he hugged Sarah goodbye, and shook hands with Myla again. The girls now looking again like suspicious rangers, mounted the even stranger steeds he intended to find more about. One last wave farewell before they sped off, disappearing into the invisible fog.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies <strong>

Sarah Rose 29: Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy the songs I picked. I was afraid at first, that's why I posted my first chapter as a tester. If I got some reviews of people wanting more, then I would continue...which I did!

London Bai: I'm trying not to go too fast, nor too slow. I have alot I want to add to the story but haven't figured out a clear path yet. And thank you, your awesome reviews help me alot.

Person3162012: Ah-ha, I see what you did thar "Sareth" lol. Heh heh, thanks.

Kuroneko388: I can't say no to the puppy eyes! Thank you as well. w

Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: I suppose your right, though I've never fainted before. I've knocked myself out, but never fainted. And thank you. :3

JHaines: Love between siblings is heartbreaking, rather than a romantic love. I donno, it's just one of those things. And I'm glad you like it.

Lost O'Fallon Girl: I really wanted to use that line. lol

KitsuneriderXX: Lol I don't want to make the chapters overly long, but we'll see about making the wait time a little shorter. ;3

LunarMidnight: Your comment on the first chapter didn't sound too enthused but it appears I have ensnared another reader! BWHAHAHAHA! heh heh all in due time my pet, all in due time. And I'm happy you like my story. : D


	13. Asap

**A/N: Alright, I know I'm very...very late. Aside from life, I also had a little writers block... you can tell can't you? I have a point A and a point B but couldn't think of anything to connect them until now. It's not awesome but it's enough. Enjoy.**

**PS: Remember I'm always open to suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Asap**

Inside the study of the goblin king, both Fell and Jareth relaxed in a couple chairs in front of the roaring fire, a glass of sweet mahogany colored brandy in hand. Warm and clam, Jareth sipped his liquor.

Some hours had past since the absurd council meeting, and it wasn't long before that he was chasing down a human girl that was thought to have died years ago. A girl he should have forgotten the instant she returned to her world.

And now Fell knew everything…well, almost. Jareth regaled him of Sarah, her connection to himself and his labyrinth, and having an encounter with someone in the town that could have possibly be her. Though leaving choice bits out, such as his feelings of her, that in his opinion were totally irrelevant to the entire situation.

Now Fell was a smart lad, a bit obtuse at times but generally he caught on fast and could spot things no one else could; such as the bitter tone Jareth used when talking about the champion of the Labyrinth and the undertone of heart ache and longer each time he spoke her name. Fell didn't miss each time the Goblin King swallowed uncomfortably at key points about Sarah in their conversation. Perhaps he could read Jareth like a book because he knew him well enough to note the odds on his behavior. Well, what was odd for his friend anyways.

Fell gave a smiled laced with all sorts of mischief. "Sarah sounds like a right piece of work" he said purposefully nasty like.

Jareth gripped his glass and snarled silently. "She wasn't perfect" he spoke. "But pulled off quite a feat" He continued "A bit whiny I'll admit but she was resourceful, ingenuitive, and mad as hell." it was then he unknowing broke into a small smirk.

The high prince listened to the words of the Goblin King turn from words of spite, into words of praise. It was ridiculous how men fused over the female sex in such ways; no other but them could insult their love interest. As well as no other had the right to defend their ladies but them.

The two monarchs continued well into the night.

Hoggle stood staring out his small door for a few extra moments as he watched his long lost and new gained friends fade into the mist astride those strange white beasts.

What an odd sort of night its been, he thought to himself as he turned from the scene. It wasn't often he'd had visitors aside from the old gang, Sir Didymus and the big furry galoot, Ludo. And finally the final member reappear from the blue just hours ago, Sarah.

Although she was not whom stood in his memory, the rosy cheeked little lady was gone and in her place was now a fully bloomed woman of beauty and brains. Last he heard, she was missing and presumed dead, Jareth refused to see anyone for days after the rumors circulated of her demise, goblins arn't know for their subtleties and keeping of secrets. Hoggle moved across his little home and sat back down at his work bench, toying with the bits and bobs upon it.

What an odd night indeed.

So Sarah is alive and well and apparently she and the snow one "oh what was her name" Hoggle mumbled aloud. May, Mina, Martha... Mmm, oh that's right, Myla! Apparently they are the infamous thieves. If that wasn't bad enough, they've set their sights on the archive of dreams in the center of the sub-labyrinth. And although we really shouldn't have; and that was putting it lightly, he gave them all the information he knew about said labyrinth, which made him an accomplice...

If Jareth ever found out. Good gods, if he found out about Sarah in general, oh he's a dead dwarf!Hoggle sat pondering, dawn drawing ever closer when for the second time that night there was someone tapping at his door. Hoggle pushed away from his bench, the tapping now rapping, rattling his door. "hold yer horses, I'mma comin' " he grumbled. A click of the lach, he wrenched it open. He didn't see their faces for they were shrouded, he didn't know who they were or why they were that but he knew it couldn't be good. " can I help you?" he asked, suspiciouson lacing his voice.

"Higgle?" asked one of them.

"Hoggle" he corrected, slightly irritated. Unaware that his own name would hang him, before he could react, he was taken by the cloaked beings and rendered unconscious.

Below the great hall in the keep of the Goblin castle lay another hall of great size housed the many guards of the citadel. The floor covered in straw and brackets along with dust and dirt where now an enchanted sphere rolled down the spiral steps with glass ting on each bounce, across the ground with a soft crystal ring, around several a sleeping goblin and many of other creatures of multiple nationality, phasing through a door leading to the chamber of the captain of the guard, Garth.

Garth lay on his homely little bed, relaxing in his simple long legged pair of linen braies, hands behind his head as he eyed his low ceiling. Positively pensive on his pending punishment though broken from his thought presently as the orb now gently floated above his face. Pulling a hand free from behind his head, Garth poked the bubble with his blue skinned finger causing it to burst into a bit of glitter and a small note.

Meet me in the stables after dark; it said.

Garth groaned, he knew who it was from and he knew it meant more trouble, as if they went in enough of that already. He didn't have to go, he knew it, thought about it but in the end he always felt he had to. He was loyal till the very end and it was a pain in his navy-blue bum!The captain glanced over at the candl marked with the hours, the flam melting the wax down to the the next hour which was the eleventh. In short it was now dark and he was going to be late. Dressed and armed, Garth sat waiting in the far corner of the long stables on an overturned bucket, away from the small burning lamps that lined the stalls. It wasn't long before he spotted a slightly roughed up prince, pulling brambles from his sunny locks, walking his way. Toby picked the last piece of greenery from his hair as Garth stood to meet him, watching him with a questioning look on his face.

"I climbed down from the balcony" Toby explained, dusting off his clothes. " I got to the second floor when I came to another window. Guess I spooked one of the maids cause she screamed, startled me. I fell the rest of the way but luckily there were some bushes to break my fall" he chuckled.

Garth gave his prince the once over to make sure he was unharmed. Before allowing himself to crack a smile at Toby's expense.

"well" said Toby "saddle up! We're going back to Sylvor Stone" he cherped happily.

Yup, trouble. His highness would have both their hides for this; thought Garth.

It was still barely light out by the time Sarah arrived back at the little cottage she called home for the past four years. Truth be told she could hardly remember her house in the human world. Her life there now seemed like a foggy memory that was full of regret and hate. Sure it wasn't a bad life yet she was such an unhappy child.

Though the last five years were the worst for her for a number of reasons but the main too were due to her lack of dreams and none magic. Here she had that tingling satisfying feeling of wholeness, in another word, happiness but incomplete. She had magic yes, and she could now get half decent restful sleep thanks to a sweet remedy thought to Myla from her much beloved mother; rest her soul. But her dreams, she craved them, she needed them, she was going to get them. Thinking about it now she realized she would be running the labyrinth all over again, with real danger this time. . .Sarah stripped from her long leather coat just inside the front door as her comrade mirrored her actions.

It was then she suddenly struck with a feeling of doubt and caution, what if things were to go awry, it would unfair to drag Myla into her mess, she would never forgive herself if something were to go wrong and Myla was on the reserving end. The black haired Sarah continued to weigh the pros and cons of her little scheme all the way to bed and more after she awoke in the early evening after her late night.

Bare feet padded against the wood flooring as the groggy Sarah made her way into the cozy kitchen where her snowy coloured friend yawned over her breakfast, the two giant kittens gnawing on some large beef hocks beside the table. This was her family, Sarah smiled inwardly.

Myla looked up at her, lazily flipping her hand " yours is on the counter" she said, motioning to a plate covered with another overturned plate.

Together they picked at their food in silence. Sarah soon found out after meeting that Myla wasn't much for talking during a meal. Actually Myla wasn't much for talking in general unless there was something worth saying; snide, silly, and sarcastic remarks were included in that. But she was usually more of a listening type. Now, Sarah decided it would be a good time to bring up the uncertainties of second thoughts of lasting.

"Myla" she begun.

The tired white skinned lady hummed is recognition that Sarah had something she wished to discuss.

" you know this will be no piece of cake" she said.

"I know" replied Myla nonchalantly, poking at the last bits of food on her plate.

Sarah laid down her fork, taking a serious tone. " I don't want you to be part of it "

Myla snorted, glancing up again. " well that's too bad. Your stuck with me"

"I'm serious!" Sarah snapped.

"I can see that." replied Myla calmy.

Sarah leaned back in her seat with an annoyed sigh.

"Look, I know your concerned for me and I appreciate it but like hell I'm going to let you do this without me. We're partners! But more importantly we're friends... We're sisters Sarah." Said Myla with all sincerity.

The corners of Sarah's lips slowly turned upright in a small soft smile. She wanted Myla safe, true. But she knew she wanted her by her side more, and couldn't really argue. Sarah was defeated within one sentence of her companion. It was over before it started and they both knew it.

"so" Myla begun. "when do you plan on it happening?" she asked.

"Asap" replied Sarah.

"Asap?" repeated Myla questioningly.

"As soon as possible" Sarah explained.

"ah, another human term. So lazy" commented Myla as she pushed away from the table before standing with a grin. "well, best get started now then."

Sarah stood as well "What, now, tonight?"

"Well yeah. I don't see why not" replied her friend as she cleaned up their plates. "You said as soon as possible. We're not busy and as they say there's no time like the present" she remarked.

"But we're not prepared!" Sarah urged.

"We still have a couple hours before dark" Myla shrugged, now leaning against the counter.

"That's not enough time" Sarah stated flatly, standing up from the table.

"We have our basics, a way there, a way back, and a way through. That's all we really needed. Besides, we always have plan B is things get ugly" said Myla.

Sarah folded her arms over her chest "Which is?" she asked in an unamused manner.

With a dark smile, Myla balled her right hand into a fist, punching the palm of her left hand.

Sarah's head rolled forward, into the palm of her own hand with a groan.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." coaxed Myla, moving around the table to wrap her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Of course your idea of fun would be to break into the home of my childhood villain and still his goods; or in this case to steal back what he stole from me in the first place" She chuckled slightly as the irony. "Alright" She sighed, lifting her head, eyes set on her mate "tonight then"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review Replies<span>**

Kuroneko388 : And thank you for being so patient. :3

thestarlitrose : I love her voice.

London Bai : Always such understanding from you Bai, thank you. ^- ^

Person3162012 : I plan for them to meet again in the next chapter or two.

Lost O'Fallon Girl : Thank you. :3

KitsuneriderXX : Most certainly plan to! : D

Taria Robotnik : I will! I didn't want it to happen too soon in the story. :3


	14. Gnomon

**AN:** Well here is next chapter. I'm sorry for all the errors in it, I wrote it on my little Samsung tablet, sent it to my own email, and copy and pasted it on here so I don't save it to my sister's laptop in which I'm using at the moment. I'm working on the next chapter.

Hope you all are well this fine Winter Solstice/apocalypse hehe.

I've probably screwed up some where in this chapter cause I've forgotten bits and piece of my story already. Thank and I know most of my spelling is correct but they may not be the correct words...beware! lol

Thank you all for your great support. I'll post the next chapter soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Gnomon**

Fading now was the light of day beyond the horizon, making way for the night when the moon shines it's best though concealing the darkest of secrets in it's pale luminous splendor. Sarah glanced toward the sky from her bedroom window as she readied herself for something she thought would never happen. Her nerves were waning and her stomach filtered with anxiety. She knew it was a now or never decision she had to make, Myla knew it too. And she picked now, before she lost her courage to do so. Tonight she was going to out smart Jareth and his damned labyrinth, take back what was rightfully hers! She thought, strengthening her resolve. Moving from the window.

Dressed in her usual thieving outfit, poet shirt, jerking, sash, loose pants, gloves, boots, and her hair wrapped in lengthy scarf of sorts, the rest of which was draped loosely about her shoulders, she strode out of her room and down to the front door where she met up with Myla, whom was clad the same, for final checks.

A few last minute wardrobe adjustments, tool and weapons inspections, and a quick plan run down. Get in, get out, and don't get lost! Yeah. . . Amazing plan.

Now in the brisk night air outside their home, they mounted. "Are you ready Sarah?" asked Myla. Sarah turned her head to her friend, inhaling a lung of air to sooth her. She nodded "yeah" Leaning, Myla laid a gloved hand on sarah's shoulder. "lets go" They were off in a shot, to the goblin lands where lay their fate.

White streaks, wisps of mist that faded every other second was all that could be seen by a passer-by. Spirits, phantoms of the fog they were. Unknowingly spinning their own ghostly tales with the populace, through those whom had caught a rare glimpse of them over the years. Some who see, turned to the old stories of the ancient gods and guardians of the veil, the protectors of the entrance ways between worlds.

Others simply brush it aside. Such as Toby and Garth as they were heading back to Sylvor Ston to inquire about his sister when a strange fog rolled by, sending a chill up his spine before continuing on they're trek.

Once again on top of the knoll over looking the warren of sandstone, Sarah emerged from the mists, Myla beside her. The luna orb radiance, illuminating the winding walls in the night. Looking on, they girls surveyed the labyrinth, gauging distance, mentally noting key points. They turn to glance at one another, a silent understanding, they moved on, down the hill.

The winds kicked up, rattling the decrepit branches of the surround aged trees as the reached the large gates of the great labyrinth. "Sarah" said Myla "we may turn back, there's still time" Sarah considered it quietly, but this was her goal was it not? One of her purposes on her return to this world. And here stood at very mouth of the beast in which held the treasure of her desire and horror of her childhood, inside the 's gone too far to turn back now. She'll get what she came for this night.

Sarah dismounted "no, I'm going to do this" she replied with a determined mind.

"Very well" said Myla as she slid from Ceo's back " Ceo and Ta shouldn't beyond these walls, surely you understand."

Sarah hummed in agreeance, this was a dangerous place, enough so even Myla had a level of fear of it. That made it all the more disheartening. . . Better get a move on before I change my mind, Sarah thought to herself. They girls gave each white beast a pat before sending them back to the cottage in the glen.

Sarah stood staring pensively at the grand gates now realizing she was uncertain how to open them, Hoggle did it last time.

She ponder to herself as Myla then began pushing on the doors. "perhaps they just need a good shove" she said, now practically throwing her whole being at the grate, bruising her shoulder in the possess. "perhaps not..." she then mumbled, massaging her tender joint. "maybe there's a switch or something" spoke Sarah, reaching a hand towards gates then they suddenly creaked open before toward them, startling both women with a jerk.

The ingress now lay open front of them, dark and eerie. "I don't like this" Myla commented, glancing into the labyrinth suspiciously. "neither do I but, we're here now" replied Sarah not waiting a moment longer, she stepped forth with resolve, entering the endless corridor inside the outer wall.

The uneven stones shimmered as they did the first time she saw them as she recalled. Though now it reminded her of the night sky. The silvery specks that dusted the darkened and aged bricks like little twinkling stars. Was it just her or was this place seeming more inviting this time around or was it her subconscious trying to romantisize the current surroundings so she might dread her next steps a little less. Perhaps by looking through rose coloured glasses may help her to not lose her nerve when she needed it most. Yeah, that sounds good, she thought.

Turning to Myla, Sarah smiled with a bit more confidence "this place isn't so bad" she said a little too chipper for her companions taste. "speak for yourself" replied Myla, her eyes shifting about, nearly aglow in the gloom, though completely oblivious to it. Sarah on the other hand was use to it by now.

"well, should get a move on" said Sarah, dipping her hands into the shadow silk tied around Myla's waist, pulling out the marble Hoggle was kind enough to lend. Sarah chuckled inwardly to herself of the dwarfs reluctance to give it to them. It was that moment she realized, he didn't tell her how to use it.

"Fuck..." Sarah blurted, staring at the little sun orb.

"problem?" questioned Myla at the little outburst.

"I don't know how it works" she mumbled. "I mean, do I just drop it or tell it where I want to go. . ."

Myla leaned over, leveling her face with the marble that sat in Sarah's hand. "take us to the sundial" she commanded to it. They waited for a moment, not taking their eyes off it. Nothing happened. Myla straightened her back, then folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the little orb intently.

"worked like a charm" Sarah scoffed.

Her white skinned friend then swung out an arm, purposely knocking Sarah's hand from beneath, sending the marble to the air before landing in the dirt with an natural heaviness at their feet. "hey!" snapped the raven haired woman in irritation. She then bent down to retrieve the trinket, her fingers nearing it when it suddenly jerked away. Sarah pulled her hand back in surprise before making another attempt to obtain the marble only succeeding in getting the same result though this time it didn't just jerk, it began to roll, gaining speed as it headed straight for the wall directly opposite of the gate in which the women stood on the path between.

The marble revealed the hidden trails in the wall much like the one the blue worm told her about, as the little ball vanished once it veered to the left. Both Sarah and Myla bolted after it paying no mind to the fact it only looked like brick front of them, in attempts to follow, fearing they may lose it before they're task is complete.

Sarah in the lead, they rushed down a tight passage after the gold marble. Around many twists and turns, they ran, snagging their clothing ever so often on things they didn't even see were there.

Sarah thanked the gods for her stamina and ability to keep pace that was needed to stay her sights on the sphere for near an hour until it finally stopped. The girls stood, bending and straightening their legs, stomping their feet like horses to keep from stiffening. Sucking in lung falls of oxygen, and wiping sweat of their brows.

A pear shaped silvery flask wrapped in a mahogany velvet pouch, Myla pulled from her silken sash. She drank the cool clear liquid that was contained in the enchanted canteen, before passing it to Sarah after she had her fill.

Rehydrated and refreshed, by the light of the moon they took the next few moments to look about they're new surroundings. They had entered a courtyard, enclosed with groomed hedgerows and sandstone walls, covered in growth, with many archways and paths. Sarah knew this place. Nothing had changed, this was the very same area she had first encountered. The urn she and Hoggle emerged from, the statues of toy soldiers and maidens, even the throne of tomes on which the fireman sat. And there was the gnomon, in the center. She had not paid much attention to sundial all those years ago, she vaguely noticed the stairs around it, leading downward.

Sarah moved closer to investigate. "is this it?" Myla asked from behind. Sarah's eyes followed the steps down into the darkness as she replied "yeah" looking back up, she turned to her companion she continued "this is it" Myla walked around the marble, afraid it may go off again, and stood beside Sarah. "hmm" she hummed. "rather ominous looking" Sarah nodded silently.

She then went to retrieve the little that still burned like a miniature sun. Again it recoiled from her finger tips and began to roll past herself and Myla, descending down the stone staircase, at a moderate speed this time. The glow from the marble was bright enough to light their way through the blackness. The girls followed closely, treading cautiously along the dangerously steep and narrow steps. Oblivious to the walls opening a path before them closing behind them. After what seemed like an eternity of stairs, and possibly now in China, they found flat ground.

They could not see what lay ahead nor what to expect, but they adhered to follow the marble all to same, each alert and ready to defend at a moments notice. This was not the same underground maze Sarah wandered with Hoggle, this place felt deeper, colder, much more unfriendly compared to the other, giving her an all around feeling of unease. She didn't like this at all, and knowing her friend felt the same.

They did not speak to one another for fear someone... Or something may hear. Instead they used hand signals, gestures, and simple contact. Along the eerie tunnel they walked, lightly. Dirt crushing and grinding beneath the hard soles of they're leather boots seemed so loud in the quiet and stillness. Sarah's own breathing was putting her on edge.

For hours it seemed they strode the winding corridors, knowing naught but the path at they're feet and the walls at they're sides. Some time ago the girls clasped hands unknowningly with one another, a childlike action of security and comfort from a loved one. This darkness had shaken them to the core. They're only defense to the black was knowing they had each other and did not face it alone.

Passing though an arch way carved with symbols and markings neither recognized, the marble began to slow and dim rapidly. Panic began to set in, realizing what was going on. Myla's hands flew into her sash, searching frantically. "I thought the dwarf said that there was no direct path to the archive!" she blustered, pulling a couple mundane torches which she shoved in Sarah's arms before digging out a flint with difficulty, nearly getting the stone only half way out before the silk had it's magic blocked.

"he did!" replied Sarah.

"then why is this happening already?!" she said with frustration, striking the blade of her knife against the stone, creating sparks. Sarah held one of the touches to stone to catch the sparks just as the last of the orbs light was drained away.

"I don't know. I don't understand." answered Sarah quietly.

A hot spot on the torch had formed, a moment later a controlled fire that engulfed the cloth end. Using one to light the other. Myla stuffed the flint into one of her many hidden pockets. "what do we do now?" asked Myla, in a more calm manner. Non-magic did not settle well with her.

Sarah breathed deeply "I don't know" she replied. "well your the leader of this little expedition" said Myla. Sarah sighed "well, guess all we can do is keep moving on" Myla nodded and they did so adhere to the plan, scooping up the marble on the way. The whole trip seemed too easy in the girl's minds. As if the labyrinth was working for them in away. It was all just too simple and they both knew it. But all they could do now was prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

In the distance, the sound of dripping reached their ears. They stopped to listen.

Drip. . . drip. . . drip. . .

The water sounded crisp and clear, echoing in the tunnel. Sarah lead the way, closing in on the dripping; water has to come from a somewhere. The warm glow from the torches flickered against the walls as they picked up the pace, drawing closer to the dripping.

There at the edge of the fire light was the source. A perfect little silvery pool of clear liquid, rippling as droplets fell from the ceiling. Craning their necks to spy the source, they saw a woman's face; older, refined, carved into the rock, water welling in her cold stone eyes like shimmering tears, falling below. Her body curved from the ceiling, down behind the water, blocking anything from going further.

In short; a dead end.

"well... Now what" Myla asked, still eyeing the visage."I think its pretty obvious the water is there for a reason"

Its just like in the movies, Sarah thought." I think your right" she replied with a smirk. It was a long shot but, she felt it was the right thing to do.

Myla turned Sarah, raising a brow at the half smile on her friends lips "what?" she wondered.

Tossing the torch aside, Sarah dashed for the pool and leaned in without a second thought, disappearing beneath it's glossy surface without even making a splash. "Sarah!" shriek Myla, dashing the the waters edge holding her fire over attending to spot her crazy companion. A minute went by, and no sign. Myla really began to panic. Water was her greatest fear, and her friend could be drowning for all she knew! Her heart was beating through her chest, knowing what she had to do but afraid to do it. Quickly gathering her courage, putting Sarah before herself, she drooped the torch in the water, breathing a lung of air, she dove in.

The water rushed past in an instant and then... She did a belly flop into the dry and dusty dirt, skidding a little with her arms out stretched. Confused as hell, looked around. Sarah was standing front, chuckling at Myla's graceful landing before helping her to her feet, and dusted her off.

Myla glanced around. They were in another tunnel but this time there was a light at the end and the first words out of her mouth were "are we dead?"

Sarah snorted and laugh some more. "no" she answered, pointing behind Myla. There was the rippling pool, as the wall. . .

"well that explains that" scoffed Myla "but how did you know?"

With a shrug, Sarah replied "don't know, just a feeling"

Myla accepted her so called explanation, then jerked her head in gesture to the light. "did you check it out yet?" Sarah beamed and nodded, gripping Myla by the arm and pulled her towards it.

The tunnel connected to a large room she could only guess was they're destination. The chamber was massive, lengthy, with a high ceiling. The architecture reminded Sarah very much of a great old world cathedral. From the pillars to the vaulted ceiling, all colours of the rainbow painted the archive in eastern European designs, everything was showered in glitter. Trinkets and things of all sorts floated about, it was beautiful and inviting.

Ballet slippers, jewelry, bits of armor, telescopes, items symbolizing the dreams of a human person.

She use to dream of being a princess once, long ago. Much like Snow White or Cinderella and her prince charming would come and save her from her so called awful home.

Sarah shook her head, what a self centered brat she was.

"not much of an archive" spoke Myla beside her "more like a junk room if you ask me" she added, poking a child's ball away from her.

"I don't really care what it looks like, I just care that we're... I'm so close to getting my dreams back" sighed Sarah, moving forwards through the bits and bobs, brushing past, knocking many.

OoOoOoOoOo

In the master chamber of the goblin castle, slept the king in his grand bed with silken sheets, dovet covers, and warm furs. Restless he tossed and turned, the soft fabrics wrinkled and listed around his lean pale body, he felt something amiss all night. A ting, pulling, something began to tug at his subcutaneous as if to wake him, warn him.

Suddenly Jareth shot up into a sitting position with alarm bells ringing in his mind. "impossible!" he snapped as he knew exactly why now he was uneasy, throwing off the covers practically leaping from his bed in only his skivvies. Quickly he dressed with magical assist. Clothed in his most imposing ensemble, resembling a prince of darkness, he headed to the archive.

Someone was there. How, he did not know. All he knew is no one had ever gotten in before, in all the history of the labyrinth aside from the rightful ruler. This was a problem, one he had to correct with out delay.


End file.
